A Christmas Party
by pinkfoxyllamas
Summary: Tails decides to have a huge Christmas party! Everything seems to be going well in til one of their friends goes missing! Can they find them before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is my first fan fiction, so enjoy!**

**If you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to tell them to me.**

**Happy thanksgiving!**

**Chapter 1- Amy's Point of View, 3:35 p.m.**

"AMY? AMMY!"

Amy jumped up off the couch startled. Had she heard the doorbell? No, she would have heard it. Then there was only one solution- the one person she could trust with the location of the extra key was here.

Cream.

"AMMMMY!" Cream called again, louder. Suddenly she appeared, as cute as ever. "Amy! Gosh, have you gone deaf? I was calling!"

"I heard, I heard, sorry," Amy said, squishing Cream into a tight, sisterly hug. Cream hugged back. "What is so important?" Amy wondered if someone had died, or if Eggman was back or something. Even if Eggman WAS back, it wouldn't matter. She hadn't fought him in years. She hadn't done anything that exciting and dangerous in forever. She only watched it on T.V and listened to the radio of her old friends exciting adventures.

"Look! This came in the mail," Cream waved a red piece of paper wildly around. "It's an invitation! To Tail's Christmas party."

Amy reached for the letter, her stomach twisted in a knot. She hadn't seen any of her old friends, except for Cream, in ages. So why was Tails was suddenly inviting her and Cream to the party? Did he actually MISS them?

Cream sensed Amy's confusion, so she explained. "I saw Tails a week or so ago in a store. We caught up for a little bit, but we both had places to go and stuff, so he asked me if I wanted to come to his Christmas party."

"Oh," Amy said slowly, "Well I hope you have fun."

"Wait," Cream stopped Amy, "You're invited too! Tails even asked about you, I swear. You know you want to go." When Amy made no sign of excitement, she tried, "You know Sonic will be there."

Sonic.

Amy sat on the couch, frustrated. She wanted to go to the party so bad. She wanted to see her old friends, see if they missed her. Did they? How long had it been? Two or three years? Four? No. She thought it was three. Even if they missed her so much they would die if they didn't see her soon, she wasn't sure Sonic wanted her to come.

"Sonic? You know what happened with him."

Cream hung her head in shame of bringing it up. "It's been awhile . . . Maybe you can make up with him."

She didn't know that wasn't very likely. Ever since he told it was time to move on a few Christmases ago for good and forever (and she knew he meant forever), she had never seen any of her friends again. She told herself it would be better for all of them, but in her heart she knew it was humiliation that kept her from going back.

"I don't know Cream." Amy ran her fingers through her quills.

"Please?" Cream begged. "It would mean so much to me, and Tails too."

"Well," Amy paused, looking away. Maybe it was time. Eff Sonic. "Well, okay. Fine. I'll go. But I'm not going just to hook up with Sonic or anything."

And that was that.

**Later-Amy's P.O.V, 5:15 p.m.**

It was the night of the party. Amy nervously was rifling through her closet, looking for something to wear besides her usual red dress. Cream sat on Amy's bed, her feet swinging as she hummed along to Christmas songs.

"Creeeeeam! I have nothing to wear!" Amy whined. Red dress. Red dress. Red dress. Red dress. Why did she own only the same dress? Why didn't she go shopping, like Vanilla took Cream shopping?

"Well, it's too late to go shopping. The party starts in a few hours." Cream nervously hopped of the bed and joined Amy at her closet. "Wow that's a lot of dresses."

"I know, but they're all the same!" Amy put her hands over her face. Was this really happening? Tonight of all nights?

"Nuh uh, that one has a stain on it," Cream pointed out.

"Cream."

"Okay, sorry. What's that?" Cream pointed her finger up at a box on a shelf. It was pink and blue striped and looked quite old. There was a brown stain on the side and the pattern was faded.

"I don't know. I think it was my mom's."

"Well why don't you wear whatever is in there? It's either that or your usual dress."

Amy knew Cream had a point. She wanted to show Sonic and the others that she was different, not the same old Amy.

"I can't reach it, can you?" Amy asked.

"Um, I'm shorter than you? Why don't you boost me on your shoulders? I can reach it then."

Amy agreed. Cream stood on her shoulders, pulled out the box, and

CRASH.

Cream had pulled the box out (which was much more heavier than it looked), and fell off Amy.

"Ow," Amy rubbed her head, "Well let's see what's in here."

"Let's do it," Cream smiled and reached for the box.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Tails P.O.V, 6:27 p.m.**

Tails scanned the room. He was quite pleased with the party decorations turnout. In a half hours' time, all the guests would be here.

He sat down on one of the chairs, sighed, and rubbed his head. Somebody should have told him party planning was so difficult. Food, decor, music, invites . . . It hurt just too think about it. But it was over now, and he was all ready to have fun. Plus, it would be worth it in the end.

"Hey, buddy!" A blue hedgehog said, walking into the room, checking out the extravagant decor. "This is really awesome, Tails!"

"Hey, Sonic. Thanks for coming early." He smiled. Tails knew he would need someone to distract him from his nerves, so who else should he invite besides his best friend?

"So whose coming to the party of the year?" Sonic asked, sitting next to Tails and relaxing.

"Well everyone really."

"Really? I didn't know everyone in the whole universe could fit in here. It's big but not that big," Sonic winked, joking.

"Ha ha," Tails rolled his eyes at the lame joke, "If you must know, here's the list of everyone I invited." Tails pulled a tattered piece of paper out of his shoe and gave it to Sonic. He watched Sonic eyes scan the list and nod his head. Then he stopped.

"Amy's coming?" He asked looking up at Tails curiously.

"Uh yeah," Tails said nervously, "I was out er shopping for the party and I saw Cream there. I uh, invited her and Amy to the party." He smiled nervously.

"Oh, cool." Sonic folded up the paper and handed it to Tails, trying to do it as nonchalantly as possible.

"Well the party is starting soon, want to help me get the music going?" Tails asked, trying to change the subject.

"Er, yeah. Sure. Let's go," Sonic stood up and followed Tails.

**Sonic's P.O.V, 6:49 p.m.**

Sonic watched a Tails connected all kinds of wires and things. In a few minutes time, Christmas and holiday songs were floating out of the speakers. Usually something as simple as a single verse of Jingle Bells got him in a Christmas mood, but Sonic couldn't enjoy it right now.

He was too distracted. Why was he distracted? He always remained cool. He didn't let girls mess with his head. But that was too late, not anymore. He sighed.

"Sonic? SONIC! I've been calling your name!" Tails waved his hands in front of Sonic's face. Sonic jumped. "Are you okay?" His friend asked, concerned.

"Uh, fine. I'm fine." He smiled, trying to reassure Tails.

Tails didn't look convinced.

"So uh, it's almost 7. Um, shall we go out to the party room?" Sonic asked Tails, trying to avoid an awkward conversation.

"Yeah, okay . . ." Tails stared at Sonic questioningly, then led the way out to the big green and red ball room.

They both turned their heads to the sound of arrival of guests. The party was starting.

**Later-Sonic's P.O.V, 7:24 p.m.**

Sonic was having a good time. Everyone was smiling and having fun, the food was awesome, and best of all, he wasn't thinking of Amy. That was, in till she arrived.

"Amy? Is that you?" Sonic turned his head and saw Rouge the bat greet Amy. He knew that when things were like they used to, Rouge and Amy had been good friends. She and Rouge weren't as close as Cream and Amy were, but they probably had missed each other.

"Hi Sonic," Sonic turned around. Cream the rabbit stood there, smiling. She was still cute and precious as she was a few years ago. Instead of her old orange dress, she was wearing a cute Christmas dress. She had aged some since he saw her last, but she didn't look too different.

"Hey, Cream, how's it going?" He asked her. While they were talking, Sonic watched Amy. She wasn't wearing her usual dress, something else. And she looked great.

"Sonic? Why do you keep staring at Amy?" Cream asked innocently, winking. Sonic blushed.

"Uh, I just haven't seen her that's all".

He lied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Amy's P.O.V, 7:56 p.m.**

The party was in full swing. "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" blasted through the speakers and everyone was dancing. She and Rouge were sitting at a table drinking hot chocolate and talking. A huge, 15 foot Christmas tree was a few feet away with huge festive ornaments. Everything here was impressive, and Amy was impressed. Tails really had pulled this off.

"Amy, doll, tell me," Rouge put down her cup and stared at Amy, "What made you come back? We thought you were gone for good. Sonic, he can be an ahole sometimes," She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, well Tails saw Cream at some store and he invited her," Amy said simply, sipping her cocoa.

"No, no, I know that, Tails told me. What made you come back?" She eyed her up and down, "You didn't have to come back. And don't tell me you missed me or some other shnit, I mean of course that's a great reason, but, hon, tell me."

That was a great question. Amy didn't know. She started playing with her quills. "Uh, I don't really kn-"

"Wait," Rouge interrupted, "Don't tell me it WAS Sonic? Girl, you can do so better."

"Well, to be honest," Amy whispered and Rouge leaned in, "It wasn't him. I just wanted to show you guys I am still living, I guess."

"Huh," Rouge leaned back, "Okay? Now, Amy, tell me this, what are you wearing? Is it new?" Amy knew Rouge loved fashion and smiled.

"Nah, it was my mom's," Amy fingered the soft purple fabric. It was smooth, like silk. The dress had straps an inch or so thick and it came down a bit above the knee. She knew she looked good.

"Ooh, vintage," Rouge winked and sipped her cocoa, "It's real cute."

"I love what your wearing, too." Amy eyed Rouge's tight dress, and Rouge smiled. Rouge had "sexy" written all over her, and so did the dress. It was midnight black, and well, Rougeish. Amy wished she could pull that kind of dress off, but it just wasn't her.

"Thaaaanks, I had it tailored so it fit just right. Now I need some advice. Some really good advice."

"Go ahead," Amy clapped her hands together. She loved giving advice, and she was good at it, too.

"Do you think I should try and hook up with Sonic tonight?"

**Meanwhile-Knuckles P.O.V, 7:57 p.m.**

Knuckles was trying to find a way to eat the little tiny grapes in the fruit bowl, but it was quite hard with his huge knuckles. He gave up, and spotted Sonic, who was checking out the Christmas tree as he stood in a corner. Knuckles walked over to him wiping the grape guts off his fingers as he walked.

"Hey, Sonic!" He high fived the hedgehog. "What goes on?"

Sonic looked distracted as he tore his eyes away from the tall evergreen, "Uh, not much Knux. You?"

Not answering his question, Knuckles suspiciously asked, "Is everything okay? You seem kind of . . . out of it."

"Oh no reason, I'm just not feeling well," He took another quick glance at the tree, and smiled sheepishly. Knuckles followed his gaze and looked left and right of the tree. A couple feet away from the tree sat Rouge and Amy.

"Amy? Is that Amy ROSE?" Knuckles asked shocked, raising his eyebrow. "What's she doing here?" Amy looked nervous and scared and Rouge looked like she was waiting for Amy to reply.

"I'm going over there," Sonic said to no one. Knuckles called for him to wait, but decided to try those grapes again. Man, he loved grapes, but why did they have to be so small and slippery?


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4- Sonic's P.O.V, 7:59 p.m.**

Sonic made his way through the crowded dance floor towards Rouge and Amy. Rouge was making her uncomfortable, he could tell. But then Amy said something he couldn't hear and still looked nervous, but he heard Rouge say, "Really? Thanks, doll."

He was finally in reach. "Hey Rouge, hey Amy." He nodded to both of the girls and smiled. Rouge smiled flirtily and said, "Heyyy, Sonic," and Amy said nothing and just nodded her head very slightly.

"How are you guys?" He looked at Amy, but Rouge replied.

"Great, speedy boy. And you?" She winked, leaving Sonic confused. Why was Rouge flirting with him? And 'speedy boy', really?

"I'm good. Amy it's been a long time no see, ha ha." He smiled at her. That smile used to make her swoon, but all she did was nod and say, "Yeah."

"Sonny, you want to go dance? I looove fast songs." Rouge stood and waited for an answer.

"Uh," Sonic replied dumbly, and the song ended. Thank god the new song was a slow one.

"Even better," Rouge cried and dragged him out. Sonic looked behind him and saw Amy get up looking upset and make her way towards Cream. The regret inside his stomach practically ate him whole, but then Rouge started singing along.

"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, the very next day, you gave it awaaaaaay," She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

**Meanwhile-Cream's P.O.V, 8:14 p.m.**

"And you said yes?" Cream asked, surprised. Amy was sitting on the bathroom floor as Cream watched dumbfounded, sitting on the fancy bathroom counter.

"Yes, I know, and Cream," She looked into Cream's warm, chocolate eyes and immediately looked away, "I still don't think I'm over him."

Cream looked right back into Amy's bright green eyes. She didn't know what to say to make her feel better. "But why, Amy? Why?"

Amy looked at the floor and played with the hem of her skirt. "I don't know."

Cream hopped off the counter and whipped out some of the rough, brown paper towels from the dispenser. She knelt down and wiped Amy's eyes dry without smudging any of her carefully makeup.

Amy sniffled. "Sonic doesn't even care about me, and here I am crying about him again. AGAIN!"

Cream could tell she was frustrated with herself. "Amy, it's okay. He's playing with your heart, and that's not right. Find yourself a new guy. How about Shadow?"

Amy raised her eyebrow, and laughed with Cream. "He's not my type," she joked. But then she became serious, "I just wished I could go out there, forget about sonic, screw around with some guy, hook up with him, get Sonic jealous, and have it end like the movies."

"But life isn't like the movies," Cream sighed. She wished she could give her friend what she wanted, but she couldn't and Amy knew that. "He's not worth your time, anyways."

Amy wiped her eyes. "I know, but still, I love him, yet I want to rip his head off."

**Tails P.O.V, 9:06 p.m.**

The party had only been going on for a little two hours, but there had been more drama then a reality TV show. It seemed like everyone was having a good time, and most everyone was. Tails was watching the odd pairing of Rouge and Sonic dance wildly to Jingle Bell Rock. Poor Sonic, he looked miserable, and Rouge looked, well devious. Tails licked the icing of a cupcake as he watched all his hard work pay of and come to life. The delicious food was getting devoured hungrily, the music was flawless and hopping, the decor was shimmering and fun. All the guests he invited came, and he was very pleased with the party's turn out.

"Tails?" A girl's voice asked behind him. He turned around. Cream was standing there looking very pretty. She look nervous of out of breath, but pretty nerveless.

"Oh, hi Cream. You look really really nice," They both blushed and stood there awkwardly for a little while longer before either of them spoke.

"Thanks, Tails," Cream spoke up, "Uh, have you seen Amy?"

"Nah," Tails finished the cupcake, "I saw her earlier though, with one of those Charleston guys. I think Rouge brought them or something," He shrugged. "I know I didn't."

Charleston was definitely not a good town to be associated with, it was tough and rough. So it was not a surprise Cream's eyes grew triple as large as they already were.

"S-She did?" She squeaked, "Oh no," she then whispered, "This is bad. And all my fault." Then she burst into tears.

Tails jumped. What was he supposed to do? He grabbed a napkin and gave it to Cream.

"Whoa, whoa, are you all right? What did you do?" Tails asked curiously. They both sat down at the decorated tables and Cream sighed.

"It's a long story," Cream began, wiping her eyes.

"I've got time," He grabbed another cupcake as he watched Cream with high interest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Sonic's P.O.V, 9:19 p.m.**

Rouge really knew how to dance, Sonic realized. She was tearing up the dance floor. Sonic didn't care much for that kind of dancing though, and anyways he wasn't paying attention, since he was still confused.

"Rouge will you come here?" He asked. He pulled her away from the busy crowd, off into a corner.

"Yeah, what's up?" She wiped sweat off her head.

"Why are you suddenly interested with me all of a sudden?" There was no reason not to be straight forward, he decided and stood up straighter.

"Oh I'm not," Rouge said, flipping her hair, "I'm trying to get Knux jealous. Ya think it's working?" She eyed Knux interested, "Anyway, you're not that cute."

"What the heck Rouge? WHAT THE HECK?" He called after her but it was too late. She already flounced away to Knuckles, who was dancing on the dance floor.

His mind drifted to Amy.

Amy.

Where was she?

He had to fix this.

**Tails P.O.V, 9:21 p.m.**

"S-So after she left the bathroom, I thought she was just going out to dance or t-try to enjoy the party but I guess n-not," Cream blew her nose into the napkin.

"She's got to be out there somewhere. We'll find her! The crowd isn't that big," Tails said optimistically. The throng wasn't that big, but it was for two kids. "Seriously? I doubt anything happened to her."

"We can't go in there," Cream gasped, "It's too dangerous!"

"I'll be brave," Tails mocked being a superhero.

"My hero," Cream joked and they both laughed. "Good luck," She whispered and hugged him. "Thanks again."

Tails stood there, figuring the best way to squeeze into the crowd of dancing bodies, "I'll find her, I know I will."

Tails cursed as a slower Christmas number changed into a fast, upbeat one. People's massive feet stomped and their hips and feet and arms went wild. He muttered "excuse me" as he pushed through the crowd, but no luck. A little while later, and a lot of fist pumps landing in his face, he neared an edge of the crowd and saw Cream.

"I had an idea," She yelled. "I needed to find you!"

"What is it?" Tails called back.

"Come here," He followed her to the edge. "Maybe you could shut the music off, tell the crowd that Amy Rose has to come to the control room, and then resume the music."

"That's a great idea!" He led her to the control room where he had all control over sound and lights. He stopped the track that was playing. "Testing, testing," he said into the microphone, "Okay, uh, hi. It's Tails. Thanks everyone for coming to the party," The crowd cheered, "Thanks, uh and if Amy Rose is present will she please come to the control room located near the south west corner? Thanks."

"Oh Tails, you're a life saver," Cream hugged tails tightly and then let go. "Thank you."

They were interrupted by louds a loud thunder of shoes up the stairs. It was Sonic.

"Tails," He panted, "I-I think I found Amy. But she's out there," He pointed into the crowd, "With those Charleston guys. And I there's something wrong with her."

**Amy's P.O.V, 10:01 p.m.**

"Ammmmy. Amy, stand up, we have to leave here." One of the guys pulled Amy up. It hurt her head to be yanked up that quickly. "They're looking for her," he said to a bright red fox.

"Ow, ow," She moaned, and pressed her hands to her head.

"Stop moaning, you must be quiet," The different guy said, the fox, and pulled at her again. She followed dizzily, her head spinning. It was hard to see, but she felt slightly relaxed and at ease- besides her pounding head.

"We've got to move faster," The first guy, who had a dark green skin tone, told the second guy.

"I know. Come on Amy, don't be a slow poke!" the fox cried. She burst out laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha slow poke! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" She burst out into loud giggles and stumbled over.

"Seriously," Guy #1 begged, and then turned to Guy #2 "We mustn't get caught. We're already in huge trouble as it is."

"No," She stopped all of a sudden and quit laughing. "I don't want to leave- my head hurts!"

The two men glanced at one another and started whispering. Amy couldn't hear them, but felt so sleepy she collapsed on the floor. A bracelet rolled off her hand from the impact to the ground.

"Here, drink this," The green one told her, "You'll feel better."

"Aw damn it," The other guy said, "Here comes someone. An enchidna. Amy! Get under the table!"

Amy had just finished the entire cup when one of the men pushed her under the table. Her head collided with the table metal legs, and she blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6! If you think things just started to get interesting, well, just read the chapter. A certain little bunny might surprise you. :) **

**And thank you guys for the nice reviews! You brighten my day!**

**Chapter 6-Knuckles P.O.V, 10:10 p.m.**

"Hey," Knuckles approached the two men, "Have you seen Amy? I thought I saw her with you two earlier."

"Amy? Who is Amy? We don't know any Amy's," A red fox quickly lied.

"Yeah," Another guy, this one was green, "We've just been hanging out by ourselves the entire night."

"Are you sure?" Knuckles asked suspiciously. "I'm pretty sure you were dancing with her."

"Well I saw two other foxes that looked like me out there, maybe it was one of them," The fox suggested. He took a sip of his glass.

"No," Knuckles wasn't giving up, "I'm positive it was you."

"Listen, punk," The other guy, who was much taller, wider, and stronger than the fox, said angrily, "It wasn't us. Why don't you believe us?"

"I guess I'm forced too. I have no choice," Knuckles sighed. He didn't believe them one bit, but it's not like Amy was under the table or anything. "See you two later." He started walking away from them when he tripped over something and fell flat on his face. Knuckles pulled himself up of the ground. He saw a small gold and emerald charm bracelet a foot or so away. He knew he didn't trip over that, it was too small. But he took it anyways. It looked familiar.

The two animals snickered at his accident.

"Shut the hell up," Knuckles said angrily. The two men instantly quieted.

He left the shady corner and made his way to the control room where Cream, Sonic, and Tails were most likely still waiting for him. He edged around the dance floor and made his way to the small brown door. He did the secret knock and opened the door. Everyone jumped up and greeted him at the same time.

"Knux, where's Amy?" Sonic cried.

"Is Amy alright, Knuckles?" Cream wiped her eyes.

"Did you find her?" Tails asked nervous.

"Uh, the Charleston guys said they didn't know her, so no I didn't find her and I don't know if she's alright," Knuckles crossed his arms, "Amy's a strong girl, though, she'll be alright."

"No, Knuckles, if she's drugged or high or something, she has no control over her actions," Tails explained.

"Oh no," Cream wept, "All I want is to find her, this is getting out of control. Plus, this is my fault." Tails patted her back reassuringly.

"It's nobody's fault. Anyways, so how do we know if she's even here? She could be anywhere in the world by now!" Knuckles questioned.

"That's it!" Sonic jumped back up from his chair. "Tails, isn't Big in charge of keeping track of who is let in and who leaves? Like as the security or whatever?"

"Yes," Tails said and his face lit up, "We should check."

"Be right back," The blue blur raced out of the room.

**Rouge's , 10:23 p.m.**

Rouge watched as Sonic left a small room. Was that some sort of V.I.P party room? She had to get in. Anyways, Knux was in there, and she wanted to flirt with him some more. She walked confidently over to the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Tails voice called from the other side.

"It's Rouge," as she expected, she was let in right away. She was just that cool.

But it wasn't some V.I.P party hang out. There were wires and plugs everywhere and some other technical stuff. There were a few chairs, one occupied by Knuckles, who looked bored but slightly on edge and another by Cream, who was crying.

"Hey Rouge, what's up?" Tails asked. "Go ahead and sit down somewhere. Watch out for all this stuff." He gestured to all the mess in the tiny room.

Rouge stepped over some brightly colored things and sat in a blue chair, closest to the door.

"Rouge, you don't happen to know where Amy went?" Knuckles asked her, eyeing her.

"Naah, why? She's missing?" Rouge acted bored, but was really quite interested. Gossip was scarce at the moment.

"No one can find her," Tails explained, "And Sonic claims she's drunk with some Charleston guys. But, "He continued quite angrily, "There is zero alcohol at this party. I provided none."

"Oh sweetie, haven't you ever of people spiking the punch at proms and other things? It's probably happened here, too." She smiled at his stupidity. Little kids.

"Big is checking everyone's stuff to make sure there's none," Tails said back, "I'm sure she's fine. Not drunk."

"Well," Rouge fired back, "Big isn't the brightest bulb in the pack is he? Someone could have sneaked it past him. You never know."

Rouge was right, they didn't know. "So you're saying Amy's wasted somewhere in the dark streets about to get murdered?" Cream cried. But this time she wasn't crying. She was very very angry.

"Oh, sweetie, calm down, I'm sure she's fine." Rouge gave her a smile. She felt a little bad for Cream. The poor girl was under a lot of stress.

"NO," She yelled, "I will NOT calm down. This is all YOUR fault!"

"What?" Rouge gasped, taken aback by Cream's shouting, "How is this MY fault?"

"YOU'RE the one who made Amy so upset!" Cream stood up. "YOU danced with Sonic when you KNOW Amy likes him. You don't even LIKE him. You were just trying to get Knuckles jealous!" Tails put his hand on Cream shoulder.

"Cream . . ." He whispered, but she shook her head. Tails sat back down.

Rouge blushed, and she could tell Knuckles was staring at her. "Listen up, kid. One, Amy said I was allowed to hook up with him." She knew she didn't like him. But this was just too embarrassing, "Anyways, how do you know who I find attractive and who I don't?"

"SONIC TOLD ME!"

"That son of a bi-"

"YOU'RE THE BITCH!" Cream screamed right back, and Rouge was shocked. No one had expected the young girl to use such bad language. Then, out of nowhere, they all heard the secret knock and Sonic's voice through the door.

"It's Sonic. Amy's gone."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-Sonic's P.O.V, 10:52 p.m.**

The door unlocked and Sonic came face to face with Tails. Tails looked beyond jumpy- he was wringing his hands and looking anywhere but at the others. Knuckles was hanging off on the edge of the seat, obviously startled and shocked. Both Rouge and Cream were glaring at each other, both standing up in the middle of the room. Cream was seething.

"Uh, did I miss something?" Sonic asked, confused. This wasn't the scene had really anticipated to walk in on.

"Yes," Knuckles said, but Rouge told him no. Cream didn't say anything at all. She hadn't even blinked since Sonic arrived.

"Sonic, no mind them, er that. What did you just say?" Tails asked, alarmed. He leaped from one foot to another anxiously.

"Oh I checked in with Big. He said she had left before I got there. There's no way of knowing where she is now." Sonic sighed and looked at his feet. This was worse than a battle with Eggman.

Knuckles cursed, and Rouge cried out, "Well let's just give up then. Amy's not _that_ special."

"Rouge," Tails irritably whirling around to face her, "If you're going to be rude, just leave. Amy is our friend. We'd do the same for you, you know."

Rouge turned on her heel and left the room. She slammed the door behind her so hard the walls trembled. Sonic spun to look at Tails. Tails watched at Cream. Cream was now staring at Sonic.

"Let's go, guys." Knuckles said, breaking up the staring triangle, "Every second we wait is another second were delayed from finding Amy."

"Sounds good. Let's split up. Tails, you come with me, and Cream you go with Knuckles." Tails obediently trailed behind Sonic out the door, with Cream and Knuckles right behind.

"Hold on," Tails rushed over and approached Vector the Crocodile. When he came back, he said, "I told him to guard over the party."

Sonic nodded, and followed Tails out the door, who signaled over too Big to let him know they were temporarily leaving.

"Where did you have in mind of going?" Tails asked. The blue hedgehog surveyed Knuckles and Cream turning right of the hotel.

"We might as well go left." Sonic led the way and they walked in silence. "Hey buddy, I'm real sorry."

"Huh? Why?" Tails looked at Sonic.

"Your party is, like, ruined. I feel like it's my fault."

"Oh it's not," Tails grinned to himself. Sonic looked at him curiously, but when Tails made no sign of answering, Sonic just shrugged.

After walking for a few minutes, Tails said gloomily, "I really feel bad for all of us."

"All of us?"

"It's all of our faults."

"Explain . . ."

'Well," Tails began, "We all acted like dominos. Amy still adored you, even though she wouldn't admit it after all these years. So Rouge asked if she could get together with you. Amy said yes, and got distraught. This, ultimately, made her go off with those jerks."

"What about the rest of us?" Sonic kicked a pebble. It hit a crack and sprang back into the street.

"Well, Cream had the idea of the broadcast right? Though _I_ truly did it. . . Unfortunately this made the douches get all frightened. For Knuckles, I think he could have interrogated the dudes more. As for you . . . well you're _you_."

He was about to argue about him being _him_, when Tails became motionless in his tracks.

"Hey Sonic," Tails had stopped in the middle of a large bare alley. Graffiti was engraved upon the walls, exposing some not so pleasant words and very uh, colorful pictures. Bulky metal trashcans lined the edge of the wall. He pointed his finger out towards one of the trashcans where something small was sticking out in an unnatural angle. "What's that?"

**Cream's** **P.O.V, 11:11 p.m.**

"Hey," Knuckles said breaking the awkward silence, "It's 11:11. Make a wish."

Cream knew what she desired for, and what Knuckles was wishing for too. The both strode on a little longer in silence, looking for clues.

"Knuckles, what's in your hand?" She hadn't detected this before, but hanging out of the inside of Knuckle's giant knuckle was something gold, sparkly, and polished. She swore she saw a different color on it, but it was too dim to tell. The only light was the random streetlight, and Cream was undeniably weirded out.

Knuckles opened his palm. "When I was asking that fox and his friend about Amy, I slipped and saw this." He gave it to Cream.

Cream eyed the attractive piece of jewelry. It was a thin gold chain, and hanging from the chain where little emerald charms. Cream squinted and looked at the charms. One of them was an 'A'.

"Knuckles, I think this is Amy's charm bracelet."

Knuckles stopped abruptly. "How do you know?"

"It's got a little 'A', see?" She showed Knuckles. "And I swear I've seen it on Amy. Plus the charms like, represent her or something."

"Holy crap! How could I not have seen that before? Wait . . . That means those to dirt bags did have Amy! But where was she?"

"Did you say you tripped on this?" Knuckles gigantic feet would have crushed this, and Cream had noticed the bracelet was in good condition.

"Nah. But when I fell over I saw it."

"Then what did you trip over?" Cream asked curiously.

She watched him think, and then scratch his head. She observed that he looked like a monkey, but she muffled her laugh. This wasn't a great time to be giggling.

"Sorry, Cream, I just don't know," He said unhappily.

"That's alright. We're one step closer to finding Amy though!"

**Back to Sonic's P.O.V, 11:36 p.m.**

Tails sprinted over to the can using speed Sonic didn't know the young fox had, especially at this hour. He heaved open the lid and was beaming like it was Christmas morning and he was five again. However, when Tails released the lid, his facial expression changed tremendously.

"What is it Tails?" Sonic rushed over to the fox. He knew it was probably trash (I mean, after all, it was a _garbage_ can).

Tails looked confused. He dragged out something long, silky, and purple. He sniffed at it, and retched in disgust.

Sonic reached for the fabric. It was a dress.

_Amy's_ dress.

"Sonic, that's probably not Am-"The yellow fox began, but stopped when he saw Sonic's face.

"We most likely should find Knuckles and Cream and tell them what we found." Tails just bobbed his head in agreement, and started walking back in the direction of the hotel.

Tails didn't talk, leaving Sonic lost in thought. Why was the dress in a trashcan? It didn't make sense, and it wasn't logical. Why would those guys leave it in there? Unless, maybe, they were nearby.

He stopped.

They where nearby?

He _had_ to find them.

Hurt them, even.

But no, he decided, he couldn't. So he continued walking. He had to tell Knuckles and Cream what was going on.

Then he could get revenge.

**Alrighty. In case you didn't notice, I'm generally a fast updater because I had a ton of chapters already written. But I decided to change the **_**entire**_** ending of the story, so it might take a little longer than usual.**

**My longest chapter yet! Aw, yeah! ^_^**

**Tell me what you think of it so far! R&R!**

**Hugs to all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter! Yay! Okay, I worked **_**really**_** hard on this chapter because I didn't know how to pick up from the last chapter. Enjoy! I'll try & post Chapter 9 faster than this one, though, so sorry for the long wait! Anywho, expect some more drama in the next one!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! If you have ideas, let me know! :D**

**Knuckles P.O.V, 11:42 p.m.**

Knuckles and Cream stumbled blindly in the eerie black night. They couldn't see anything a foot in front of them, and to make sure they stayed together, Cream's hand grasped Knuckle's hand desperately. They had no idea where they were or where to go.

"Did you hear that?" Cream whispered, her voice cracking. Knuckles shot up in fright, he hadn't expected to hear her voice. He looked around blindly, his dreads swishing back and forth.

"Hear what? Where?" It was quiet everywhere around them. Knux could feel Cream start to quiver in fear. It was pitch black on a Friday night, in the dark, and they had no idea where the hell they were.

"Shhhh," Cream stood stationary for a full minute before she began to tremble again. "There it is again! It sounds like feet! There's someone after us!"

Knuckles released her hand and raised his fists up. He wished he could hear what Cream was talking about.

"I'll protect us," He told the beyond terrified rabbit. He acted tough on the outside, but on the inside, he was _so_ freaking afraid.

Suddenly, a loud clatter echoed throughout the emptiness of the night.

WHAM.

Knuckles enormous fists collided with something.

"Oh my effing god Knuckles, what the hell was that for?" A young voice whimpered and ended up bumping into Cream in agony.

"Knuckles! It's Tails!" Cream cried out too Knuckles. "You hit Tails!"

"Holy crap," Knuckles eyes grew wide, "Uh sorry buddy, I thought you were trying to kill us. Heh heh."

"Ow, oh my gosh," Tails was close enough for Knuckles to be able see him. There was a massive swelling bruise on his cheek, "Is it bleeding? I think I feel blood."

Cream checked him out, "Your fine, no blood." She wiped a tear out of her eye. Knuckles couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl. She was what, nine?

"Where's Sonic?" Cream asked Tails.

"H-he slipped and fell," Tails gasped, holding on to his cheek. "Dang Knuckles, what is under that glove?"

Knuckles reddened and grinned sheepishly, "Heh heh, uh sorry about that."

They stood in silence for a few moments, unknowing of what to do next. Then, all of a sudden a hand seized Knuckles by the shoulder, shocking him and making him jump.

WHAM.

Knuckles enormous fists collided with something. _Again._

Loud cursing filled the silence.

"Oops. Sorry, Sonic." Knuckles examined Sonic as the blue hedgehog gripped his arm, wincing in pain.

"Seriously, Sonic did we not just learn anything?" Tails cried and clutched his cheek again. Knuckles new it probably hurt to talk with his giant bruise on the fox's jaw.

"We can't see anything!" Cream sobbed, her tears falling more freely now, "We need to go someplace where we can see!"

"Where are we?" Sonic questioned, rubbing his hand over the bruise he had sprouted, not unlike Tail's. The wounded arm was holding some sort of sheet; it was too hard to tell in the tiny amount light they all possessed.

Tails held up his arm, glancing at his watch. He pressed a few buttons and he waited a few seconds before saying anything. "We are on the corner of Broadway and Hemmingway," He announced.

"Great," Sonic said, hunched over. "I know of a coffee shop in like, half a block, and they stay up all night. All 24 hours. It's this way," He gestured behind them.

"Let's go," Cream sprinted ahead before slowing down and turning back. "You lead," she told Sonic.

Knuckles decided to hang in the back. He'd done enough damage for one night.

But unfortunately, the night was just beginning.

**Tyler's P.O.V, 12:12 p.m.**

"The proof is gone," a green bird, Brick, whispered into his ear, careful not to stir a pink hedgehog in the rear of the car as he clambered into the truck.

The red fox, Tyler, put the keys on the ignition. He whispered back, "Where? It better be good. That dress is _crucial_ evidence and if you left it lying on the street, I will kill you." He started the car and reversed out into darkness.

"Relax. It's in a trash can somewhere, safe and sound. They'll never find it. It's too dark, too late, and too bad for them."

Tyler nodded. The fox was worried though. They did this a hundred times before, but he got nervous every time. Brick never got frightened. He was chill, cool, and definitely at ease. He reclined in his chair and lifted his feet up while Tyler shakily began to drive, his hands sweating already.

"Where to?" Tyler asked, glancing into the back seat at Amy. She was passed out and was sprawled out over the seats. He smiled to himself.

"Hmmmmm . . . I know. There's this motel on Hemmingway, I think that's where it is. I forget the name. Anyways they never bother there customers, and it's cheap too."

"Great," He did an illegal –and dangerous- 360 turn in the middle of the empty street.

After driving a few blocks, Tyler made another sharp turn, sending Amy to the floor. When she still didn't wake up, he moved his eyes back to the road. They were now sluggishly driving down Maple St, careful not to wake anyone in the cozy neighborhood. If they got caught, they'd be in serious trouble.

When they finally got to Hemmingway, he drove slower than ever. Not because he wasn't trying to wake anyone anymore, but because he couldn't see. There were only a few shops still open: a coffee shop, a cinema, a drugstore, and the motel.

"Stop." Brick said abruptly, and he slammed his foot on the brake on the barely moving car.

"What's the matter?" Tyler asked, confused.

"Look," Brick pointed over his shoulder. Tyler leaned over. In front of the drugstore were a few animals.

"So?" Tyler asked. They looked drunk. They were waving their hands about and moving as if they were in pain. "They're just high, I bet."

"Look what the blue one's holding." Brick scratched his neck, ruffling his usually slick and smooth feathers.

Tyler squinted out of the window.

"What the hell Brick? That guy's got Amy's dress." He gripped the wheel, obviously pissed off. "You _said_ you had it hidden!"

"It was," Brick said, "But they still found it."

"Ugggggggh," Tyler moaned and hit head on the steering wheel, sending the car horn off. He immediately lifted his head up. All the animals jumped and faced the car. The one with the big hands pointed to their truck.

"Damn it," Brick put his hands over his eyes, "There not drunk. Look at those reflexes."

Too top it all off, a voice in the back moaned, "What's the maaaaatter? Where am I?"

"God, could this get and worse?" Tyler moaned to the ceiling.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rouge's P.O.V, 1:03 a.m.**

Rouge looked around the now bare room. Crumbs and the traditional red party cups littered the floor. She took a seat into one of the empty chairs and sighed.

It was **all** her fault. Yes, this entire mess. _She_ was the one who told the Charleston guys about the party, saying hook ups were to be around every corner. _She_ was the one who was jealous of the new Amy and her comeback. Her confidence to return after the love of her life neglected her. Harshly. And lastly, _she_ was the one who made her old friend cry.

She was an evil, heartless, selfish bitch.

Cream _was_ right.

She banged her head on the table. Why did she do those things? They all resulted terribly. Now her friend was missing, and for all she knew Amy was dead_._

She stood up and strode over to the empty dance floor. Her heel's _clicks_ echoed against the shiny marble floor. Her eyes traveled around the high hotel ceilings.

Where were Sonic and the rest? It had been awhile since she saw them leave. The party was over and they weren't back yet, which worried her deeply.

What if something happened to them? _Nah, _she decided, _T and B . . . they aren't like that. They don't like much trouble. They chose to fly under the radar for the most part._

She skimmed up at the majestic Christmas tree. The oversize lights flickered and reflected off the ginormous ornaments. They seemed so joyful, so bright, so unlike herself.

Her fingers wrapped around one of the large red orbs. This one had gold sparkles that swirled around the piece. She twirled it around and around and when she let go, the ball slid from the trees giant branches and collided to the ground faster than Sonic could have.

The ornament smashed into a hundred sparkly pieces. Rouge gasped and turned around quickly, refusing to look at what she destroyed.

Why did _everything_ she touch ruin?

She made her way towards the grand doors. She was leaving. Maybe if she helped the gang find Amy, she wouldn't be thought of as such a wicked person and karma would lay off her awhile.

After all, nobody's perfect.

**Cream's P.O.V., 1:22 a.m.**

Cream stifled a yawn. She couldn't be weary yet, they needed to find Amy. She leaned back in the shabby and bumpy café booth. Tails was buying them all coffees, and Cream was appreciative. She hadn't recognized it before, but she was very exhausted. She peeked over at Sonic, who was anxiously playing with a tear in the seat. Her eyes wandered over to Knuckles who kept running his hands through his dreadlocks.

She couldn't help it. A loud yawn escaped her mouth.

"Excuse me," she blushed. Cream was furious with herself. She didn't want to be the tiny sleepy kid. Shockingly though, Sonic yawned too, and then Knuckles. Neither were ashamed.

Tails carried over a little cardboard tray the held four steaming coffees. They all eagerly reached for one. Knuckles instantly gulped his, the extreme heat didn't bother him. Sonic didn't drink his. He just fooled around with the cap, opening the little mouth hole and shutting it over and over again. Cream blew on the hot beverage a few times before actually taking a taste. They all sat in silence, swallowing their drinks.

Cream observed Tails, who had trouble drinking his coffee because of the bulky purple injury that had developed upon his cheek. Tails bruise wasn't as bad as Sonic's though; whose was double the size of Tails. She silently thanked god that Sonic assigned her with Knuckles and was damage free.

She recline back further into the crook of the booth and shuddered slightly. What was next? Sonic presented them Amy's dress, and they showed him in return the bracelet. But what did that mean? Where were the guys? They probably vanished from those trashcans a long time ago. Cream had a feeling they were wise enough to know not to stay in the same area for too long.

Cream opened the lid of the cup and gulped the last bit off caffiene. She was awake now, but unsure of what was going to happen next. What if they _didn't _find Amy?

She shook her head. That wasn't going to happen. There four of them and two of those jerks. _Amy,_ Cream pleaded, _please hold on. We're coming, I swear. Just hold on._

"Uh, Sonic? You okay?" Knuckles asked gently, quite out of character. Sonic hadn't even touched his coffee the entire time. Cream was so lost in thought she hadn't realized the blue hedgehog right next to her was still the entire time.

Sonic nodded, however, he then shook his head. He observed at the floor, and Knuckles grew quiet. If Sonic had lost faith, why should they keep wishing? Her eyes brimmed with tears. Why? Why did this have to happen?

"Aw, Cream, don't cry," Cream peered up at Tails who looked miserable. She couldn't take it, she couldn't hold it in.

"I'm so sorry. I'm acting like a child," She whispered, wiping his eyes.

"Cream, listen to me," Sonic's eyes bore right into Cream's warm brown orbs. "You've grown up so much tonight, for someone as young as you . . . well I can't imagine what it's like going through this at your age."

She nodded and stared at the torn brown wallpaper above Tails and Knuckles head. She appreciated Sonic's kind words, she really did, but she still couldn't help but feel so small . . . so helpless.

Cream grabbed a napkin and quickly wiped her eyes dry. She looked around at the three boys around her, and felt a little exasperated at all this sitting.

"Well?" She asked standing up. Three pairs of eyes gawked at her, but she didn't care. "We're not going to find Amy by sitting here."

She left the booth, and the rest of them followed. Knuckles threw some money on the table and Cream pressed against the doors, letting a burst of cold envelope her.

The outside air wasn't as cold as her insides.

**Tyler's P.O.V, 2:11 a.m.**

Tyler waited irritably gripping Amy's wrist tightly. She didn't notice, she was half awake, half asleep. He tapped his foot, inspecting Brick slide the key card the wrong way for the fifth time.

Once Brick finally got it right, he pushed open the door. A small, dingy room with two tiny double beds was crammed into overcrowded room. Tyler dragged Amy to a bed and shoved her on it.

He turned around to face Brick, but he was nowhere to be seen. Tyler saw a light flicker on in the bathroom, and then moments later, the whoosh of a shower running was heard

Perfect.

He sauntered over to Amy who was sprawled on the bed. Her eyes were half closed, but he could tell she was still awake.

Tyler ran his fingers through her beautiful pink quills. Amy's hair was down to her shoulders and stunning. _She_ was stunning. Her long, inky black eyelashes fluttered for a bit and then her gorgeous emerald eyes opened.

She ogled at him in awe, and sat up. "Where am I?"

Her voice was still a bit garbled, but he could tell the alcohol was starting to wear off. He panicked. They hadn't brought anymore with them.

"Shhh," he whispered, and pushed her down again. He had limited time and he was sure as hell wasn't going to waste it.

**Ooh, what's Tyler going to do? You'll have to see . . . expect another update around Friday?**

**I kind of wrote a bit different in this chapter, it was a lot less dialogue than usual and a lot more description. **

**Anyways, I hope everyone had a great day! (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we are with Chapter 1O as promised!**

**I can't believe I'm on Chapter 1O . . . in the old version, by Chapter 1O **_**all**_** the drama was over!**

**As for the end of the story, I'm going to try to get the final chapter up Christmas Eve. So soon, yet so far away! I have lots of chapters to still write! **

**Though I have the next four chapters planned out. I'm itching to write them!**

**Leave me a review on how you like (or don't like?) the story so far. Thanks! :]**

**Amy's P.O.V, 2:00 a.m.**

What was happening . . . she was half conscious, half unconscious . . . she was warm at least . . . she remembered being freezing earlier. How much earlier? What time was it? Where was she? Who was she with?

Maybe this was just a dream.

A really really lousy dream.

Wait . . .

That felt good . . .

Maybe it's not so bad . . .

Who was next to her? He was a pinkish color . . . no orange . . . red! He was red . . .

Knuckles?

Maybe Knuckles was carrying her . . . saving her from the cold . . .

From the sadness . . .

From this no good, mother effing headache . . .

Her vision came into focus for a second, and then vanished as quickly as it came leaving her even more confused.

Where was she? She'd never been here before. .

And it smelled . . . like cheese . . .

She hated cheese . . .

She wasn't comfortable either . . . why couldn't Knuckles be more comfortable?

With those big hands of his, he could at least consider the fact that her back hurt.

And a little information wouldn't hurt, either.

**Rouge's P.O.V, 2:13 a.m.**

She roamed the streets blindly. She didn't know where to go.

She was helpless.

Hopeless.

She walked past house after house. She could see a bright, shimmering Christmas tree in each window. That was the only light at this hour, but she could imagine what the houses had been like hours before. Happy families watching a Christmas classic, or maybe have a few rounds of the favorite family board game. Perhaps they shared their day over dinner. Everyone was smiling.

Her heart ached. She was in her twenties, didn't have a steady boyfriend, close family, reliable job, or even a promising future . . . She was all about the party.

Was that what she really wanted?

Sex? Drinks? Parties?

Yes.

Well, no. All those things were nice, but she knew that soon she'd be too old to go clubbing and she'd need to do something . . . but what?

She shook her head. It was two a.m., not time to be planning her future.

She teetered in her heels as she walked over a patch of ice. She tried to regain her balance by whipping her arms around and around, but she slid even more and crashed on her butt.

_God,_ she thought, picking herself up of the ice, _I'm so exhausted. I should just give up._

But no, she couldn't. Not yet. It had only been an hour of searching. She lifted herself up and strode on, the cold wind whipping her eyes. They filled with tears from the frigid air, and she wiped the tears away.

She walked down one of the poorer side of town's sidewalk. She glanced up at the faded green street sign. She was on Hemmingway St. When had she been the last time she was here? It had been ages.

_I have an idea,_ she filled with hope. _Connie works at the motel! I'll drop by, say hi, and think of what to do next._

She raced towards the unattractive grey building. It was two stories, and had about twenty rooms or so. She pulled the dark brown door open, and savored the heat that wafted towards her.

"Cahlose the door sugah, ya lettin' the heat 'scape," A attractive young cat called over from a desk.

"Connie," Rouge said, shutting the door, "It's Rouge."

"Rooooge, is that really youh? It's ben forevah!" Connie walked around the desk and gave Rouge a hug. Rouge admired her old friend, for such a crummy job she looked good. Rouge smiled, smelling Connie's familiar fruity gum.

"Yeah it's me. I just wanted to say hi."

"Well, hiya! Are youh lookin' for a place to stay the night?" Connie walked back to the desk and opened a large binder. Behind her was a rack with keys, and next to that, a ginormous flower pot, minus the flower.

She hadn't thought of it before, but finding somewhere to stay the night sounded very very appealing now. If she couldn't even find Sonic, Tails, Cream, or Knuckles, how could she find Amy?

"Sure," She said walking over, "How much is it for a night?"

"Well a singal room is fortee. Unless youh have anotha guy with ya?" She asked looking at Rouge.

"Nah, it's just me," She shifted from one foot to another uncomfortably.

Connie turned around and selected the third key from the right.

"Here ya are, room numba eighteen," She smiled at Rouge, "Let meh know if ya need anythin'. Oh, and by the way, it's ben nice to see ya, Rouge."

"It's been nice to see you too, Connie," Rouge took the key from Connie and headed down the hall. Eighteen was upstairs, so she crept up the stairs quietly, hoping not to disturb anyone. She passed a couple rooms and found the hall silent. _Maybe there's no one here._

However, when she passed room number sixteen, she heard a shower running. _So I'm not alone in this creepy place, _she smiled. When she was about to continue walking ahead she heard a muffled scream.

She stopped dead in her tracks. Was someone _hurt_? Was it the T.V, or was it a scream of pleasure?

Should she go in there? Maybe someone slipped in the shower and cracked their head open. She knew someone who did that once.

She took a step closer to the door and pressed her ear against the door. She waited a few minutes but didn't hear anything.

This didn't reassure her. She stepped back and looked around nervous. What to do, what to do?

**Tail's P.O.V, 2:36 a.m.**

"Where should we go?" Tails asked Cream. She was taking the lead of the four, and he wondered where she was heading.

"We're going to the motel," She said, quickening her pace.

"Why? Why are we going to the motel?" He wrinkled his nose. He and Sonic stayed there once, and it was dirty and definitely not likeable.

"I saw Rouge go in there, I wonder what she's up too."

He wanted to argue that they were looking for _Amy_ not Rouge, but didn't debate the subject.

They reached the building and hurried into it without a word. Tails looked around the "lobby" or whatever it was. What was Rouge doing here?

"Hello sugahs, what can I getcha'?" A blonde cat snapped her gum and smiled.

_Ugh,_ Tails thought, _a country accent. THAT is going to get old real fast. Plus, this is a motel, not McDonalds . . ._

"Um, one room please," Cream told the cat.

"Well honey, what size are ya thinkin' of?" She pulled a large brown binder from underneath the desk and opened it. "Small, medium or large?"

_Seriously, are we ordering fry's or a room?_

"Er, small, please." The cat took a key off the rack and handed it over. Cream paid for the room and took the key.

When they reached the stairs, Knuckles asked, "Well now what? How are we supposed to know where she is now?"

"Easy," Sonic said, "There were two other keys gone. 18 and 16. Just count the empty hooks."

They ran up the stairs to the second floor, even dingier than the lower floor. Was that cheese he smelled?

The hallway was empty except for a small painting at the end of the hall. The carpet was muddy and the wall looked as if it hadn't been painted in years.

They were about to give up searching the area when a crash echoed the walls from one of the rooms. With Tail's heart pounding, he turned around to face the room. He stopped breathing.

Were they overreacting from a little sound, or was it something worse?

**Well? What do you think? **

**Do you think Rouge went into Tyler and Brick's room?**

**Or maybe Brick made the noise 'cause he was mad that Tyler didn't wait?**

**Perhaps Amy's trying to escape with the alcohol finally wearing off?**

**Maybe it was none of those. Could someone **_**else **_**is in the hotel?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tyler's P.O.V, 2:36 a.m.**

Tyler rolls over and takes a rest for a moment. He lay on the rigid, grubby bed and listened to Amy's gentle breathing. A peaceful hush surrounded them as his own breathing started to slow . . .

_Click. Click. Click._

He sat straight up and his heart started to quicken. Was that the sound of a key in their lock? Someone was trying to get in the room? What? Why?

Tyler glanced around trying to figure out what to do. _Why was Brick's damn shower taking so long? _He decided to shove Amy on the floor, but winced as she landed with a noisy thud. Tyler chucked a blanket on top of her and tried to act casual . . .

Like he totally lies naked on top of a bed every night . . .

After what seemed like an eternity of the rattling lock, the door unlocked and a soft voice whispered, "Hello?"

Tyler gave no answer. He didn't know what to do. The girl strode into the room slowly and finally found Tyler on the bed. The room's light was too dim for either of them to see who each other were, but the girl could see Tyler was stark-naked.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I heard a crash . . . I thought someone was hurt," The female stuttered, awkwardly walking back quickly, "I'm so sorry, let me leave before your girl or whoever gets out of the shower."

Tyler silently snickered at the thought of Brick being a girl. He was tall, tough, muscular, and wide . . . not feminine. He lowered his voice to a very deep tone to disguise him, "Yes, just please leave."

She mumbled a few more apologies about interrupting before she turned to leave. _Yes, a few more feet, come on sweetheart . . ._

Brick had seemed to finally finish his extensive shower as the bathroom door opened and the bright light shined on the girl, illuminating her.

A pretty, curvy white bat stared up at Brick, shocked and confused.

It was Rouge_._

"Hey, buddy . . . I didn't know we had another sexy guest," Brick chuckles and smoothed his feathers atop his head. He winked at Rouge, not even noticing it was there old friend. "Two girls . . . aw yeah buddy."

Rouge heaved him into the wall with much more force than she normally possessed.

"I'm not your sex toy," she hissed angrily and seized the door handle. She slammed it shut, and left Brick on the floor, moaning in pain about the new lump on his head.

**Rouge's P.O.V, 2:45 a.m.**

Rouge stormed out irritably to find Sonic and the other three cowering in the hall. Cream was hiding behind Knuckles back with her eyes wide, staring at Rouge as if she was a ghost.

"Uh, what are you guys doing here? What's wrong?" Rouge took a step back. When the four recognized it was just her, she let out sigh of relief as everyone calmed down.

"We saw you come into the motel," Cream said, "We wanted to come and see what's going on over here. What just happened?"

"Just some pervs in there. One was naked the other tried to hit on me," Rouge scowled with her fists clenched.

"Ew," Tails stuck out his tongue. "Who were they?"

"I dunno, it was too dark to tell," Rouge replied.

"Huh, I wonder why one was naked?" Tails cocked his head to the side, and rubbed a massive bruise on the side of his face. _I wonder where he got that. _Rouge then noted Sonic had one almost identical on his arm.

"I don't know. Creeper, I guess."

"That sounds kind of suspicious," Knuckles scratched his head.

"Yeah," Cream agreed, tensely caressing her long ears.

"You're _sure_ you don't know who was in there?" Sonic practically begged her.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Wait . . . The guy who tried to hit on me . . . he was Brick," Rouge shrugged.

"Um, Rouge . . . "Sonic waited patiently for Rouge to figure out what she just said.

"Wha- oh wait- BRICK." Her eyes enlarged. All five pairs of eyes turned to face the door.

**Sonic's P.O.V, 2:48 a.m.**

"I'm going in there," Sonic stormed past his friends. Knuckles grabbed onto his injure-free arm but he jerked free. The assholes were 20 feet away, and they weren't getting away this time.

"Hold on Sonic! Stop. Wait. Rouge said Amy wasn't in there and that she didn't see her," Tails begged, pleading for Sonic not to open the door.

"Well then Brick was probably fucking her on the toilet then," He spat at the floor furiously.

"Sonic, please hold on. Let's think of something, don't be rash," Cream tried, stepping towards the blue hedgehog.

"IT WON"T HURT TO TRY!" He cried, exasperated.

Cream whimpered and Sonic apologized at once. But he wasn't backing down.

"_Please, Sonic . . . _We do not want to screw this up. If this is are one chance to save Amy . . ._" _Tails tried.

Sonic moaned and leaned up against the wall. The door knob was inches away . . . the urge was too much; he started pacing throughout the hall to calm his impulses.

"Fine," he muttered between steps.

"Well then," Knuckles said, "To our advantage, we have them cornered. They can't leave now, the rooms exit is the door right here."

"Well that is good!" Tails tried to be optimistic.

"What do we do now though?" Sonic paced faster now, walking from one end of the hall to the other in a matter of seconds.

"Figure something out, or course," Tails replied.

"No," Sonic shook his head, "We need to get Amy out _now._"

"She is not in there, Sonic _please,_ listen to me," Tails begged. Sonic was frustrated. Why didn't they believe him? Amy had to be in there. Where would she be?

"Well, then where is she? Dead?" Sonic growled.

"No, just please listen to Tails. We have to figure something out first," Knuckles grabbed Sonic by the shoulders and shook him, trying to shake some sense into him.

"Fine. But trust me, when I get my hands on them . . ."

"We know, Sonic."

Sonic slid to the floor. Almost instantaneously, the other four followed. They might have been tired, but he was exhausted. He never had this much stress on him.

Not even when Eggman was about to take over the world. Then . . . he always knew he would win.

But could he win this time?

**Amy's P.O.V, 3:00 a.m.**

_Ouch. Thanks, guys for having me hit my head. It already hurts enough._

She sat up slowly and looked around. She realized that the two other animals in the room hadn't detected her yet, and promptly lay back down under the covers.

"Are they gone yet?" One of the voices asked.

"No. There still out there waiting," The second voice was higher than the first and sounded worried.

"Damn it Tyler, didn't you lock the dang door?" Voice #1 asked 'Tyler'.

"Shut the hell up. They still got in. Now what do we do?"

"I don't know . . . Hey what about the window? Can we get out of this piece of shit by that?"

Amy quickly hid deeper into the covers as they rushed over to the window. They rattled the window to try and get it to open, but after a few moments of rattling, they gave up.

"No good. It doesn't open at all. This is just great," One of the guys kicked the wall and it shook.

The other one cursed. "This is just great."

Amy buried herself deeper into the blanket, though she knew it wouldn't help her at all. It seemed like the two guys had momentarily forgotten about her. She prayed they didn't notice her soon. She didn't know what was going to happen next. She listened for a moment, and when she heard nothing, she silently rolled under the bear. The dust made her want to sneeze, but she kept in inside her.

Out of nowhere the door was opened and slammed into the wall.

"Hey!"

**Okay the reason it goes right from Rouge's to Sonic's P.O.V is because at first they were two separate chapters. But I decided to push them together to make one long chapter instead of two short chapters! (You're welcome.)**

**And by the way, the alcohol is starting to wear off on Amy. But what does that mean, is she going to save herself, like aura16 thinks she will? (Thanks for the review, by the way! If you don't think Rouge has had heard time to shine yet, wait for the next couple of chapters.)**

**Review! I'll post chapters quicker! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Amy's P.O.V, 3:05 a.m.**

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing in our room, hedgehog?" 'Tyler' asked.

"Where is Amy," A familiar voice calmly replied.

It was Sonic! She tried to roll back from under the bed to see him. It only took a few moments before Amy realized someone was holding on to her and restraining her from moving at all . . . Brick! Amy opened her mouth to call out Sonic's name but Brick shoved his hand over her mouth, silencing her. She struggled to get out of his grasp, but he was stronger than her and much bigger. It was a miracle he could fit under the bed.

"Amy?"

"Yes, you douche bag! Amy! We know she's here somewhere, don't lie to us," Sonic replied. Amy could hear his footsteps getting closer. She squinted from under the bed but couldn't see him.

"Get out of my room or I'll call the lady downstairs! You intruder!" Tyler shouted.

"_Where is Amy?_!" He shouted back.

"Sonic! Stop! We said not yet!" a different voice said. _Tails._

"Tails. This is not the time," Sonic murmured.

"Hey Tyler, it's nice to see ya. You know, dressed," Rouge snickered, taunting him.

"Shut it Rouge," Tyler replied.

Rouge . . . She was here? Amy started to fight harder against the green bird. However, Brick moved his grip from her waist to her chest and squeezed tighter.

"Come on T . . . No need to be rude. Just tell us where Amy is," Rouge begged.

"She's not here."

Amy squirms against his arms so Brick moved his arm around his neck.

"Come_ on_," Knuckles? "What do you want from her . . . you have no use for her."

"She's plenty use, I-I mean she's not here," Tyler stuttered.

"You liar!" _Thud. _

Amy wriggled at the sound of a punch. Sonic was getting hurt?

Brick then tightened his grip more. It started to hurt to breathe.

"Well you'll never see Amy again! 'Cause now we ain't going to give her back after THAT!"

Wait . . . Sonic punched Tyler?

Amy tried to get out of Brick's grasp.

"You try to resist any harder" Brick whispered into her ear, clutching her tighter, "And I will suffocate you."

Now she couldn't even breathe. . .

"Every time your little friend punches, Ty, you'll be a crush closer to death."

Amy's heart stopped as a _thud_ echoed through the room_._

Squeeze.

_Thwack._

Squeeze.

"Sonic, please stop," Cream cried.

_Crash._

Squeeze.

_Yes, Sonic, please stop . . ._

"Sonic," Knuckles seemed to restrain him because the punching had stopped momentarily, "He's knocked out. Let's look for Amy now."

"Hold on a second."

_Bam._

That's all it took. The last punch made Brick squeeze her neck so hard she knew it was her time.

_Oh sonic, I'm sorry it has to end like this . . . _

**Is it **_**really**_** the end for Amy?**

**Honestly? I'm still deciding, but you can help me . . . by pushing the little review button and telling me!**

**This is a ****really**** short chapter. But that's the second chapter I posted today, any anyways the next one will be longer! :D**

**I hope everyone's enjoying their break, if they are on it yet! Bye! Till next time (probably tomorrow).**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13! One of my favorite numbers!**

**I realized today that I probably should have said this earlier: all Sonic characters belong to Sega! Except for Brick and Tyler, they (unfortunately) belong to me.**

**R&R! 5 DAYS TILL CHISTMAS! :D :D :D**

**Sonic's P.O.V, 3:19 a.m.**

Sonic sighed, as he admired the knocked out fox on the floor. His face was pretty badly mangled. He'd have to have a _lot_ of plastic surgery to fix him. "Good, I'm glad that's finished. Now we can look for Amy."

"Okay this shouldn't be hard," Tails walked over to the closet, peering inside of it, "I wonder why she hasn't heard us yet."

"She might be knocked out," Rouge looked under the first lumpy bed with Cream next to her at the second.

"S-S-Sonic?"

"What is it Cream?" Sonic asked from inside the bathroom. No Amy.

Sonic turned to face the young rabbit as he walked out of the bathroom and was shocked to find her shaking. She was pointing to under the bed, and Sonic came over and looked under the bed.

"What the?" Sonic saw a large green bird with his arms tightly wrapped around Amy's neck. "AMY!"

The then bird rolled out from under the bed and dragged Amy along with him. He stood up and threw the pink hedgehog onto the bed.

"You can have her. I'm pretty sure she's dead anyways."

He ran to the door and kicked Tyler on the way out, but Sonic beat him to it. He thanked god for his super speed abilities.

"What do you mean 'dead'?" He asked.

"Dead, like gone forever. Now move outta my way," He shoved Sonic to the right and Sonic crashed into the wall.

Sonic regained his balance and turned to punch him but missed. Brick was already out the door. He was about to race on after him when Knuckles grabbed his hand.

"Knux!" He struggled to get Knuckles to release his grip on his arm.

"We can catch up with him late . . . Right now . . ."

The red echidna looked over to bed and Sonic followed his gaze.

His throat catches as he watched Tails listen for Amy's pulse. He was frowning at her.

"Sonic, I'm sorry, I think . . ." Tails trails off and shut his eyes, trying not to cry.

Sonic rushed over to the bed to look at Amy . . . So helpless . . . Sonic couldn't help but feel awful.

It was his entire fault. Everything. All this shit was because of him, and now he wished he could back in time and fix it.

"No! This can't be happening!" Cream began to sob uncontrollably as she sank to the floor. Rouge kneeled down and rubbed her back, her own eyes glistening.

"Is there anything we can do?" Knuckles asked Tails, looking at Amy and sulking.

Tails shook his head no and Cream began to cry louder.

"No no NO! There has to be something," Sonic begged Tails, shaking him.

"Well, Sonic, listen I'm sorry," Tails aqua eyes threatened to spill out salty tears, "I don't know how she died . . . So I just don't know what to do."

Sonic turned around and tried not to cry. His friend just died . . .

Friend . . .

Okay. If she really _was_ dead, he should at least be honest and admit that he might have loved her more than a friend.

Now she was gone. They could never have a future . . .

And then, spontaneously he kissed her. It was all he could think of.

A fragile gasp escaped Amy's mouth.

"Sonic . . ."

"Stop. Wait. Does anyone know CPR?" Sonic asked looking around anxiously.

"Yes," Rouge rushed over, "I was a lifeguard one summer."

"Well go!"

_It makes sense now. .. Brick's arm was around her neck. He might have tried to suffocate her . . . _

"KEEP DOING IT!" Cream cried to Rouge as she wiped her tears. She was starting to become hysterical.

Tails feverishly called the ambulance from the phone on the side table. "Hello? 911? WE NEED YOUR HELP NOW!"

As the ambulance calms Tails down by saying everything will be alright, we'll be right over, Knux and Sonic just waited in the corner for them to arrive.

"Thank you," Knuckles whispered to Sonic. He was leaning against the wall with his arms over his chest.

"Huh? Why?"

"For trying to give CPR to her. We might be able to save her now that you realized she died from lack of air."

_The kiss was attempted CPR?_

"Oh, uh yeah. No problem," He tried to act casual.

But why wasn't he admitting his feelings? Why couldn't he tell Knuckles it was because he loved her?

Well it wasn't exactly the most appropriate time . . .

But still, admitting his feelings by kissing her had just saved Amy.

"Knux?" He asked his friend.

"Yeah?"

"I-I think I might love her," He said staring into Knuckles deep purple eyes.

Knuckles smiled and closed his eyes. "Oh, I know."

"Huh? How?" _I was that obvious?_

"I don't know actually, I just knew it . . . You just wanted to save her _so _much, I guess."

"She's a friend! Of course I wanted to save her! Anyone with a good soul doesn't deserve to die anyways."

"Like I said, I don't know," Knuckles sighed. The whirl of an ambulance siren interrupted the silence outside. "I guess maybe it was the party then. Just the way you looked at her. "

"Huh, when has Knuckles the Echidna become Mr. Love Know It All?" Knuckles smiled at Sonic. And punched his arm lightly.

They listened as a thunder of footsteps caught there attention. A half dozen hospital workers burst into the room and took Amy.

Only one of the hospital people stayed behind. "You guys can come in a special car with me back to the hospital. And don't worry about your friend; I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Um, what about him?" He gestured towards Tyler.

"Leave him."

They followed him down the steps and out the motel. The cat at the front desk watched in awe at their retreating bodies, for once her jaws not snapping her gum loudly.

The cold hit him like a ton of bricks. He shivered, not just because of the cold December air. He was so nervous. Amy could die tonight.

They drove quietly to the hospital right behind the ambulance that held Amy. Sonic was in the passenger seat, and stared at the back of the ambulance with such focus he became slightly dizzy.

Amy might live. Might. If and only if she was just barely alive when he crushed her wind pipes. . .

He prayed that she was alright, that she was breathing, that she would wake to see another day, that he'd get to see her bright emerald eyes again, hear her soft, kind, voice . . .

Why, Amy, why did this have to happen?

When they reached the hospital is blinded his eyes. He was use to the dark, dimness of the motel. All he could see was bright white everything. The man led them to a waiting room, that was empty.

Rouge sat down and "read" a magazine. He could tell she wasn't reading because her eyes never left the same spot on the page. Tails stood awkwardly before choosing to stare at the T.V screen blankly. It wasn't even on. Cream sat next to Rouge and played with the hem of her dress. Sonic paced back and force across the hospital's floor, extremely anxious.

Now all there was to do was wait . . .


	14. Chapter 14

**Knuckles P.O.V 3:31**

Knuckles eyes were closed, but he couldn't sleep. He was too busy thinking off lots of things that he really didn't want to think about. Was Amy going to be okay? If not, what held their future? Grief? Sadness? A funeral? He didn't want that, not now. It was the Christmas season. Happiness. Joy. Not death. Knuckles sighed out loud. _Please_, Amy. _Please_ be okay. _Please_ stay strong.

The clock seemed as if it didn't move at all. Every time he peeked open an eye to check it seemed to move even slower than the last. He fidgeted in his chair.

Loud, hurried footsteps pattered across the room and Sonic immediately jumped up.

"Well? Is she okay?" Sonic shook the stranger, begging for an answer.

"Um, I just came for. . ." The armadillo pointed to some papers stacked on a shelf in the corner. "I'm sorry, I don't know who you're here for, but I do hope they are all right."

Sonic nods slowly and covers his face with his hands.

"Good grief son! Look at that bruise on your arm! Have you been in a fight?" He spun around, glancing at each of them. "You too, fox boy! You two need to be treated immediately."

They shouted their protests loudly with lurid hand gestures. However, the old man dragged them out anyways, leaving Cream, Knuckles, and Rouge alone in the hospital waiting room.

"Well, they didn't look _that_ bad to me," Knux says, pretending to be sad.

Sure, it was a really lame joke. They all laugh anyways, because happiness was much needed at the moment. It broke the awkwardness and they scooted closer together with their chairs.

"What do you think about Amy?" Rouge nervously asks them.

"I don't know. I-I think she's a goner, unfortunately," Knuckles sighs.

"She can't be!" Cream cries out.

"Well," Knuckles thinks for a moment, "It guess it depends on how many drinks she had."

"Maybe two. Maybe five. Who knows?" Rouge guesses.

"What does that have to do with it?" Cream asks. "Maybe she was sober when _it_ happened."

"Well if she was sober, she probably has a higher survival rate." Knuckles suggested. "But what do I know? I'm no doctor."

"I hope she lives," Cream says.

"We all do."

Nobody talked for a while, just listened to one another's breathing.

"Cream," Rouge asked, breaking the silence, "May I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Where have you and Amy been all this time?" Rouge curiously asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Where have you been all these years? I haven't seen you."

"Here, in town, same house as I always have lived in," Cream rubbed her palms together. Knuckles didn't realize how cold the hospital was and he shivered slightly in his seat.

"Really?" Knuckles asked her. He never thought of looking at Cream or Amy's house for them. It was like they had just disappeared.

"Yeah. We watched all the fights on the T.V you guys fought in, but we still missed you lots," Cream said sadly.

"Then why didn't you come back?" asked Rouge.

"Amy wasn't ready." Cream replied simply.

"Huh?" Knuckles asked.

"Don't you know why they left?"

"No . . . I just thought they got tired of us," Knuckles smiled sheepishly.

"Cream, why don't you tell this arrogant thing the story,"

"Alright. Well, it all began one day when Amy was 13ish, give or take a year. It was about now, season wise. Yes, that's right, it was Christmas! So Amy was at the mall shopping for Christmas presents for all of you, thought you never received them. She had seen Sonic there, and she began to run to him, because she loved him of course. You know what I mean; she did that all the time. When Amy had seen him, he was being a normal teenage guy doing normal teenage guy things- hitting on girls. When the girls saw Amy, running towards him and calling his name, they thought he had a girlfriend or was uncool or whatever. Mind you he was 15 or 16 at the time. Sonic got mad at Amy for embarrassing him. All she wanted was a hug, to hear his voice, say hi, and just be with one of her best friends. She didn't know he got angry at her. Sonic told her to go. To go away forever, and to not come back. That he didn't love her. That he _never_ would. He didn't yell it, but those words were enough for Amy's heart to break. So she ran away. Forever."

"Wow," Knuckles was unprepared for all this, "I never knew. . ."

"Now, don't get to mad at Sonic. So far this is totally out of character, I know, I know. Tails was telling me that day, before Amy had embarrassed him, to watch out because Sonic's in a bad mood. That he went out to get away from everyone and just breathe for a bit. I think the reason was he lost a chaos emerald. That or a bet, I can't remember. When I went over to Amy's house that night -we were having dinner together, we do it every Thursday- I couldn't find her. The door was unlocked, so I knew she was here, I searched the house and found Amy finally in her room, crying. She yelled at me. She said, 'Get out. Go away. I hate you. I hate the world. But most of all, I hate Sonic!' I was so scared. She wasn't acting normal. I decided to stay in the house, afraid she'd do something she'd regret. I sat on the stairs for hours listening to her cry. It was so hard to know my friend was in pain and there was nothing I could do to help her."

Rouge let out a small whimper of sympathy. Knuckles just listened. He didn't know what to say.

"I stayed in her house for four days. _Four days_ it took her to stop crying. On the fourth day, she came down to the kitchen on and found me. She apologized for her actions. She ran and hugged me, told me I was the best friend she ever had. She told me why she was upset. And we never saw Sonic again till tonight. Or last night?"

"Why didn't you see us? You could have if you wanted," Knuckles asked.

"I didn't want to risk it. I wanted to stay with Amy. The one person she could count on, 100%. Amy needed it. I'm sorry," She whispered.

"Don't be . . . Girl; you are wise beyond your years." Rouge grabbed her hand and squeezed it, smiling reassuringly.

"Thanks."

"But Amy never came back? She just . . . gave up?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah. She hasn't been the same really since then."

Nobody said anything in till Knuckles noticed something, "Sonic isn't out yet."

"I know, I wonder what's taking so long . . ."

**Tail's P.O.V, 3:43 a.m.**

"Sir, please just lay still this will help you!" A young mouse squeaked. The nurse waved a small tin of pinkish yellow ointment around.

"No! I need to know how Amy's doing first!" Sonic yelled, one hand held over his bruise.

"Sonic, please listen," Tails pleaded. The cream was smeared over his cheek, trying to dry but kept cracking every time his mouth moved.

He raced to the locked door, and tried to open it. "No! AMY! ARE YOU OKAY?"

"She cannot hear you, sir, please!" The mouse ran over and started to pull his arm towards the operating cot.

"Tell. Me. How. She. Is. Doing," He demanded, ripping her hand off his arm.

"I don't know, sir!" The mouse began to become exasperated.

"AMMMMMMMY!" He pounded the doors.

"Sonic! You're going insane! Come on, we won't be able to see her till you stop," Tails said.

"You! Lady!" He pointed to the nurse, "You can be helping Amy right now! I don't need your help! She's going to DIE!"

"Please sir, let me put this cream on the bruise . . ."

"I need Amy."

"I'm sorry sir," She faced Tails, "I don't know what to do."

"Just let her put the damn cream on it!" Tails yelled at Sonic.

"But . . . Amy . . ."

"She can't help Amy till you put the balm on."

"Fine." The ointment soothed his bruise's pain, but his voice was sore from the yelling and all the pressure hurt his head.

"Now, stay put for thirty minutes for it to dry then you can go to your friends." The nurse ran out of the room and locked it behind her.

"WHAT LADY YOU SAID . . .!"

"She said nothing about not having to wait, Sonic."

"Tails!"

"I mean uh . . . noogie's boogies!"

'"Wait what?" Sonic cocked his head to the side and his eyes widened as Tails pulled out a syringe full of dark gold liquid.

"Calm down or you're going to sleep."

"What? No I'll be good!" He took several steps back towards the wall.

"Promise me-"

A brown frog interrupts Tails by starting to unlock the door. His wrinkled hands wiped his potbelly while fretfully trying to fit the key in the lock. When he finally opened the door they could see he was sweating as if he had ran across the hospital just to see them.

"What is it?" Tails asked innocently, hiding the syringe behind his back.

"It's news about your friend," The frog panted, "A-Amy."

**I'm so wicked ^-^**

**But the next chapter, you get to find out. Pinky promise!**

**The story is almost over . . . unless I make some big twist? Hmmm . . . **

**So not much action happened except we find out about the past & why Amy & Cream have been gone so long. Sonic was a little harsh, don't you think?**

**Chapter 15 will be up later today! I'm excited for it myself!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Rouge's P.O.V, 3:44 a.m.**

Rouge played with a tear in her silky black dress. Somewhere along this long, miserable journey something ripped it. She lay back in her chair, and listened to the hospital's emptiness. Somewhere in the huge building, Amy was there. She could be breathing, but maybe it was her time.

"Excuse me?" A short plump owl peered into the waiting room. She fixed her circular red glasses as she stared at them expectantly.

"Oh hello," Cream said politely, "Are Sonic and Tails done?"

"Sonic? Tails? I'm sorry; I must have made a mistake. Aren't you here to see Gerald Hofer?" She scanned a brown clipboard in her hands and shifted uncomfortably.

"No."

"Oh sorry," she blushed a deep red that was barely visible through her dark grey feathers.

"Wait," Rouge got out of her chair and rushed to the owl, "Do you know if Amy Rose is okay?"

"Amy Rose . . . sounds familiar . . ." Rouge could tell it didn't sound familiar at all.

"She's a pink hedgehog about this high?" Knuckles, said getting in the act, "Um . . . She was suffocated?"

"Oh that little girl," The owl frowned in sympathy at them, "Isn't she the one who is confirmed dead?"

"What?" Rouge clasped her hand to her mouth.

"No, that's not possible, miss!" Cream jumped up and started to cry, "Not possible!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sure they'll let you see her."

"Where is she?" Rouge wiped a tear quickly away. _Stay strong. Don't let Cream see you cry._

"Follow me, we can look her up at the front desk," She turned and led them into a room a few doors down where a large desk was positioned in the middle of the room. Sitting at the desk was a huge cow.

_Amy's dead! Amy's dead! Amy's dead! _A tiny voice taunted her in her head. _Amy's dead! And it's all your fault!_

"Bella, hey," The owl greeted the cow, "These fellows want to see a girl named Amy Rose?"

"Hmm, Amy Road?" She scanned the book at her desk.

"No, _Rose._"

Rouge starts to grow impatient. She heard Knuckles sigh loudly next to her. _All these people are crazy. _

"Oh yeah, she was rushed in yesterday? Tried to commit suicide, am I right?"

"Do ANY of you know what you're doing?" Knuckles cried, clearly irritated.

"Knuckles!"

"The hospital isn't even full! It's like empty tonight!"

"I'm sorry sir. But the only "Amy" that's registered is Amy Carlson, not Amy Rose," The cow snapped.

"Who is _clearly_ not Amy Rose!"

"Well excuse me, you-"

"Bella," The owl warned. Bella muttered a sorry and crossed her arms.

"Great, this is just great. Our friend is dead and we don't even get to see her?" Rouge shook her head.

"I'm sorry to hear she died," Bella looked at the white bat, her eyes full of sympathy.

"Listen lady. We just want to see our friend," Knuckles begged the owl, "Is that so crazy?"

"Uh no, I guess not . . . Bella, do you think I could try and look for their friend?"

"Yeah, why not? Try calling Chives. He'll know where she's located."

Cream sniffled loudly and Rouge gave her hand a squeeze.

"Hold on sweetums," the cow cooed, "it will be just a sec"

They tried to wait as patiently as they could as the owl walked slowly over to the phones in the corner. She dialed a long number and then asked, "Chives is that you? Wait, wrong number? Whoops . . ."

_This is crazy; _Rouge thought and shook her head. _Maybe I'm dreaming. Either that or their all lunatics._

She finally hung up the phone. "Right this why girls and guy."

The followed the owl down many halls throughout the hospital, and Rouge looks around curiously. She had never been in a hospital, so she was surprised at the lack of blood and sobbing mothers in the hallways. _Or maybe it's just not like T.V._

The only person they see before they reach the room was a large brown toad. Or frog. Rouge never could distinguish the two. The owl was about to open the large door to the room when a purple penguin raced in front of the door before they could grab the handle.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" She asked suspiciously, crossing her arms and checking them out. Rouge could tell their appearances were not in their favor. She pulled her dirty, sweaty skin tight dress off her skin and eyed Knuckles muddy knees and Cream's red and blotchy face.

"Going to see our friend!" Knuckles tried to move around the penguin.

"Oh, okay go ahead," She smiled at them and moved out of the way.

_Everyone must be losing their marbles._

The lady ushered them inside and Rouge willed herself not to cry.

**Sonic's P.O.V, 3:51 a.m.**

"AMY? WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HER?" Sonic ran over to him and started to hug him.

"Sir we aren't supposed to leave in till the ointment . . ." Tails trailed off as Sonic gave him a nasty look. Sonic stopped hugging the man and tried to regain his dignity as the mail raised an eyebrow at him.

"Um never mind," Tails gave a nervous laugh and scratched his cheek but pulled back quickly when the cream began to crack.

"Just follow me," the frog led them out the door into the silent hallway.

Sonic gave Tails a look that said: _Wtf? Why won't he just tell us?_

Tails shrugged, but he knew that it probably meant bad news. They followed him in till they reached a few people crowding the halls with a stretcher. Doctors yelled to one another as they rushed the injured animal into the room.

"Dude its Tyler!" Tails hissed into his ear.

"You know him?" The man turned around and gave them a questioning look.

"Unfortunately," Sonic scoweled.

"Maybe you can tell us what happened?"

"Um . . ." Tails looked at Sonic, curious to know if they should lie or not.

"I beat him up, sir," Sonic tried to be as calm and polite as he could, even using "sir" which he never used, even with people he respected.

"What? Why? You are in serious trouble, young man!" He spat at them and scratched his moustache angrily.

"He kidnapped Amy! Who by the way, could be dead but we don't know cause you wo'nt tell us!" _So much for being polite._

"S-she was kidnapped?"

"Yes so I hurt him! And his little friend, Brick, was the one who suffocated Amy!"

"What else should we know?" The frog hungrily pulled out a pad of paper and a clicked a pen.

"Let's see . . . they gave her alcohol when she was underage," Tails piped up.

"They also raped her. I mean we think they did. . It's hard to tell," Sonic frowned.

"Wow. And then the girl had to die."

"What? Amy's dead?" Sonic cried out. He was definitely shocked. This was a hospital. How hard could it be to give a girl some air?

"Actually, I don't know . . . but I think that's what happened. The head doc just said go get Miles and Sonic from room 7E because Amy's done with her operation," He said guiltily.

"What room is she in?"

"4A wh-"

Sonic raced off, cutting him off. He raced past small crowds of doctors and nurses and didn't stop once, not even when Tails called for him to slow down.

_Amy's dead! Amy's dead! Amy's dead! Amy's dead! Amy's dead!_

_Stop it Sonic_, he told himself as he wiped a tear that was blurring his vision. He glanced at a doors number as her sped past it. 12B.

He was closer . . .

His thoughts raced out of control. _Amy's dead? What? No, that can't be true. These doctors wouldn't do that. They could save her, it shouldn't be hard. I freaking kissed her and she started to breathe, so with Rouge's CPR and there hi-tech thingys it should have worked. That frog was delusional. He didn't know what he was saying. He admitted it, too. I'm going to find her and she'll be there, living._

_But what do __**I**__ know? Maybe it was already too late? This . . . this is all Brick's fault. And Tyler's. Bet they didn't expect to kill her, eh? Or do they normally do that to their other girls? I doubt it, but I wouldn't be surprised. _

_Brick . . . he suffocated her. Or tried to. He should be punished. And whose better than myself to do it?_

**Sonic, don't get yourself into trouble! Leave it to the authorities, please! :S**

**I'm posting another chapter as soon as I finish it.**

**OK, that's it for now . . . byeas!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Tails P.O.V, 3:58 a.m.**

Tails was furious was Sonic. Just running away like that . . . What about him? And this stranger? He had to deal with this Tyler shit? _Great. Thanks buddy_ . . .

"I'm sorry, really, he's under a lot of stress and the girl, Amy, means a lot to him," Tails apologized to the man, hoping that he could understand the difficulties of love.

"It's okay, sonny. I understand young love. I was young once you know," he winked at Tails, and he blushed. The old man could read him like a book.

"Thanks mister. I really am sorry for the trouble."

"Like I said, it's okay. Do you have any one else waiting for you, or shall we catch up to Sonic?"

He thought for a second before replying, "I have some friends in the waiting room who probably would like to know about Amy."

"Well I have a feeling they were notified already," sensing Tails confusion, he said, "since its Christmas, it's not too busy. Thank goodness that Amy and this Tyler guy have been one of the only ones hurt. People should be home for the holidays on Christmas."

_What about us? We've been up all night . . . but we're orphans. We have no family. Besides Cream, she has her mom. So if no of this had happened, where would we be? Most likely sleeping in bed. Waiting for brunch tomorrow, where we exchange presents. It's been a tradition since forever. However, the tables been a little empty since Cream and Amy left. Everything has been, even the fighting. I can think of a good dozen times when we could have used Amy's hammer . . ._

He snapped out of his thoughts. "Alright lets go."

Just as they were about to head off towards Amy's room, a young raccoon interrupted them. "Mr. Brown, excuse me, we need you in room 3F."

"Drake, uh . . . Miles . . . will you be okay without me?"

"It's okay, I'm sure I can find it on my own," Tails smiled to the man.

"Good luck!"

"Thanks. Bye Mr. Brown. Bye Drake," he called over his shoulder, waving. "See ya!"

As he ran down the hallway, he saw a bathroom. It wasn't in till now that he realizes how badly he has to go. He pulled open the heavy door and walked into the cool restroom. A long mirror hangs over the sinks. He walks over and checks his face out.

Tail's examines the large purple bags under his eyes. They were deep and sagged and he shuddered at the sight of them. His finger traced over his bruise, the dark purple-black exterior looked painful, but the ointment (which had finally dried) worked wonders upon it. He had a long red scratch above his eye, and he wiped away the brown dried blood that had collected there. His ears had mud around there from the dirt in the motel and the snow outside. His eyes looked bloodshot from the caffeine and no sleep. He squinted at his appearance again. He looked like a mess. His face had become someone else. This wasn't Tails, it was a stranger.

He quickly raced out of the bathroom, all thoughts of going pee erased. His face frightened him, and would steer clear of all mirrors for awhile.

As he shut the bathroom carefully, two nurses in their white uniforms caught his eye. One was a mouse and the other was a pig, and they were gossiping close to where he stood.

"Did you hear about the girl?" the pig asked the mouse.

"Who?"

"Her name was Amy." Tails froze at the pigs words. He was about to walk away uninterested in their conversation in till her heard her name. Instead he quietly pretended to fix the buckle on his shoe.

"Oh yes! What happened?"

"The doctors couldn't save her. She's dead."

Tails couldn't move. His limbs were frozen, but his mouth managed a small gasp.

"That's sad," the mouse sipped her coffee. Neither noticed the young fox jump up and run away.

His destination? Anywhere but here.

**Creams P.O.V, 4:03 a.m.**

The trio slowly walked inside the room. It was empty except a medium siec cot in the middle. Lieing on the cot was Amy, who was attached to many tubes and wires. _Tails would know what all that stuff was for . . . but all I know is that it wasn't enough to keep Amy alive._

Cream silently rushes over ahead of the other two. Her tears were silent, so the only sound you could hear was Amy's slow breathing.

Amy's slow breathing.

Amy's. Slow. Breathing.

The realization hits Cream like a ton of bricks and she gasped loudly, making Amy's eyes open slightly.

"C-Cream?" Her voice is ragged and dry, but hearing it makes Cream squeal.

"Amy! You're alive!" She jumps up and down and turns around. "Rouge! Knuckles! She's breathing!"

Amy smiles, but not before a loud coughing fit. "Hi," she mutters in between hacks.

The three look at each other and smile.

"Hey, Amy."

"Guys," she coughs again, "I'm so confused. Where am I? What happened? Why do I feel like shit?"

"It's a long story . . ." Rouge squeezes her hand reassuringly.

"Well, I've got time, there not letting me out of here anytime soon. Go on," She wheezes and sits up a bit.

"Well it all began last night . . . " Cream started taking a long, deep breath.

**Sonic's P.O.V, 4:04 a.m.**

"Sonic! Stop! Wait up!" A voice calls behind his back. He spins around and sees a yellow fox running towards him.

"Tails?"

"I need to tell you something," the young feline pants as he draws nearer to Sonic.

"Yeah?"

"T-these nurses were talking. They, they uh," he stuttered.

"Spit it out Tails," Sonic spat.

"Well, they said that Amy w-was dead."

**Amy's P.O.V, 4:08 a.m.**

" . . . So then we went to go split up," Knuckles was telling the story now.

"Guys?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, this is really hard to understand right now and well," She tried to get the right words to come out of her mouth.

"Amy. It's alright, we get it," Cream smiled at her.

"But let me get this one thing clear."

"Go on . . ."

"Sonic . . . he came after me?"

**Sonic's P.O.V, 4:09 a.m.**

"You have to be lying," Sonic backed away from Tails and bumped into the wall.

"I'm not Sonic, I'm sorry!"

"LIAR!" He started to run. _Only a little bit more till I can see Amy . . ._

"Sonic . . . wait!"

Tails try's to catch up to Sonic, but soon it's clear that he won't get there in time.

In a few seconds, Sonic is standing in front of the room 4A. His heart pounds a million times a second. He tries to work up the courage to open the handle, but he can't find it.

_What if Tails was right?_

**Amy's P.O.V, 4:09 a.m.**

"Yes, yes he did," Rouge tells Amy.

"Hmmm,"_ That doesn't sound right. Sonic doesn't have any interest in me. He's made that clear._

"Amy, are you okay?" Cream strokes her arm and finds it very cold to the touch.

"I don't feel well . . I probably look awful too," she jokes.

"You've been through a lot."

They all stop breathing for a moment as they hear footsteps echo throughout the hall.

"Crap, it's probably a doctor, back up quick!" Amy hisses.

But instead, the door opens and there isn't a doctor who walks in, but no other than Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Amy . . . you're alive . . "

**So Amy's not dead! Yay for Amy!**

**The Amy that **_**is**_** dead is Amy Carlson, the girl who attempted suicide- and succeeded. This Amy is who the nurses where talking about. Not our Amy.**

**Chapter 17 will be up tonight or early Saturday. I've been writing **_**so**_** much. I want this story to be done by Christmas day, but I only have a few more chapters.**

_**But what**_**, you ask, **_**is in those chapters? Amy's alive, so isn't the story over? **_**Well there's still some unresolved drama between Sonic and Amy, no? We must find out what happens there!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Cream's P.O.V, TIME**

Cream recognized Sonic's voice, but didn't turn around. Instead her eyes are transfixed on Amy- who is in total shock. Sometimes when Cream worked up the guts to ask if she'd ever be ready to see Sonic again, it usually was a no. She wasn't prepared to talk to him, not now.

Before anyone could do anything, a team of five or so doctors runs in, knocking Sonic to the side.

"Hey, you guys aren't supposed to be in here! Out! Out! Come back in the morning!" A female doctor shoos them out before they could even say goodbye to Amy. As Cream was pushed out the door, she watched them start attaching lots more tubes to her before an angry tiger slammed the door shut in their faces.

"Well, now what?" Rouge asks, stumped.

"I say we come back in the morning and try to get some sleep," Knuckles reasons, "We know Amy's alive, so its best that the doctors get her better."

"Sounds good," Sonic agrees, "when should we meet here?"

"Two. That gives us time to rest up. I know I'M exhausted," Rouge yawns and waves goodbye to them as she heads out the doorway.

Sonic, Knuckles, and Cream nod and say good bye to her. Cream swore she saw Sonic look longingly at door before ran off to find Tails. She sighs, then follows R out the door to catch a cab.

**Sonic's P.O.V, 1:37 p.m.**

Sonic squints as the bright early afternoon sky squeezes through the blinds and into his eyes. The blue hedgehog groggily stretches his arms and looked at the time: 1:37 p.m.

1:37? They were supposed to be at the hospital at 2!

"Tail? Tails?" He peers around the room and see Tails had already gotten up. Angrily, he pulled his covers off him and dragged himself downstairs to the kitchen to find Tails making himself a cheese sandwich.

"Tails I told you to wake me at one!" he cried at the humming fox.

"Sorry. You just were so exhausted," he shrugged and slid over a sandwich for Sonic. "Now quick, eat up."

"We are going to be late," he picks up the sandwich and hungrily takes a bite.

"Sonic, with your speed it will take a minute. And Merry Christmas to you too," he winked.

It was Christmas? Yes, Tail's party was on Christmas Eve, which made it Christmas Day today.

He smiles, "Thanks bud, Merry Christmas."

He finishes the sandwich in seconds and gets up from the table.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

They grab their jackets and open the door to find a surprise. Half a foot of white crystal snow filled the yard, and he smiled. "I see Santa left us a gift."

"Yep," Tails picks up some now, forming it into a ball and threw it in the air. He watched as it slowly disintegrated as he flew through the air and disappeared into the white fluff. "That's Christmas snow."

Tails then climbed on his back and with a gust of wind, they've vanished into the air towards the hospital.

**Amy's P.O.V TIME**

"Here you are," a large fluffy chicken handed her a small cup of gray liquid. Amy stared at the gross medicine. Sure, it would help her throat but she couldn't help but wrinkle her nose at the stench. Her throat ached and sometimes she found it hard to breathe at times, but the doctors said she could leave after the afternoon. She only remembered a little of why she was here, just parts .It hurt to think too much because she was hung over. They had medicine for her pounding head too.

Quickly gulping down the foul liquid, she watched as the nurse beamed at her. The hen reached for the cup and pulled it away and walked away with it as she hummed Christmas songs. Amy couldn't help but feel a little sad. It was Christmas morning and none of her friends had shown up yet. The annual brunch should have ended by now, so where were they? She was dying to see them.

_Especially_ a certain someone.

He hadn't left her mind ever since she woke up from her drug induced sleep. _Does he really_ _care for me_? It didn't seem likely. The words still haunted her in her dreams.

_I don't love you now, and I never will!_

Yes, she got nightmares about him. She had loved sonic. There was something about him that made her go crazy. Even the simple things- the way he walked, the color of his eyes, and that smile . . .

Just thinking of his smile made her sigh out loud.

So what? She had never gotten over him.

_I mean what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?_

Though Amy almost got killed last night, or so that's what they say. All the medics kept talking about this "Christmas miracle" that kept her alive. She eyed the machines around her. Amy had feeling those had something to do with this miracle.

Then the annoying nurse was back again, her large beak hanging over Amy's face.

"Yes?" She tried being patient.

"You haaaaave visitoooooors!" she trilled.

Visitors?

Visitors!

She peered around the hen and smiled at Cream. With her were Rouge and Knuckles, both beaming at her.

"Hey guys."

"Amy!" the young rabbit hurried over with Rouge and Knuckles in tow.

"I'm so glad you guys came," she said, and when the hen was out of ear shot, "This place is making me go crazy."

"I understand. But we are glad to see you breathing!"

She grins and sits up. "So? I've wanted to know so badly. Spill the beans."

They all stared at each other dumbly then back at her.

"The story! Go! I need to know what happens!"

"Oh that! Okay, well it all began when I saw you walk through those doors," Rouge began.

**Sonic's P.O.V, TIME**

_Why can't I go any faster? I'm going to be late!_

He sighed, wishing he was already there.

"I'm sorry Sonic; I didn't know there was a running speed limit!" Tails apologizes when they finally reach the huge white building.

"Nor did I," he said cursing himself being caught by that damn cop. The push open the doors, soaking up the warm air that greets them like an old friend. They walk over to the elevator.

"What floor was it?" Tails asks when they gray door slide to a shut.

"Don't worry, there are letters, not floor numbers." He runs his fingers lightly over the shiny buttons and firmly presses "A". Then ride lasts only a second. _One second to long._

"You ready Sonic?"

"Yeah . . ."

"I'm glad she's alive," Tails says as the make their way towards 4A.

"Me too." Tails says nothing more, as he is smart enough to sense Sonic's discomfort. A hen waits outside Amy's room and smiles as they walk towards her.

"Lookin' for Amy Rose?" she asks.

"Yeah. This is her room right?"

"Yep, go on in," the chicken says in an overly cheery voice.

"Thanks."

They open the door and as they do, they listen as Cream says "...and that's how you got in the mess."

Amy's face was half shocked, half happy. She clapped her hand enthusiastically.

"Great story telling guys!"

"Not so great story though, eh?" Sonic's discomfort dissolves immediately as when he sees Amy.

"Sonic? Tails? Why are you late?" Cream asks.

"A cop pulled me over for running over the speed limit."

They stare at him oddly as Tails laughs and says, "No joke."

This causes Amy to laugh, though her laugh is dry and raspy. Soon everyone's laughing at the silliness of being run over by a cop for running fast.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"You're fine." Rouge says. After that nobody says a word, and the room is filled with a dense cloud of awkward.

"So uh Amy, how are you doing?" Tails asks.

Sonic can't stop staring at Amy as she talks about how _boring _and what a _drag_ the infirmary is. He watched in awe as her bangs bounce a little when she jerks her head to the right or how her mouth looked when she laughed at Knuckle's comment.

She'd changed so much. It wasn't just her appearance, but the way she acted. She matured over the years, maybe from having to take care of herself or from some other unknown reason. Her insane temper was definitely gone. She was kinder, sweeter, and funnier.

And he wanted her.

He came back to Earth when everybody started laughing hysterically at something someone said, so he joined in too.

Amy sighed loudly, "I want to get out of here. Go home."

"Like leave?" Tails asked to make sure his suspicions were right.

"Yeah. Let's bounce." She carefully ripped the cords out of her arm, neck, face and chest and started to get up from the cot.

"Amy! Put those back . . . you could hurt yourself!" Sonic cried.

Amy looked up, her now long hair falling in her eyes. "Kinda like you hurt me?'

The room went silent. Nobody suspected Amy's forwardness. Everybody looked anywhere but Sonic and Amy. They nervously played with buttons, stared at the ceiling . . . anything to not be involved in this uncomfortable conversation.

"Look Amy, I'm sorry about all that," he told her.

"Listen. It's fine. I can take care of myself." However, instead of getting back up, Amy laid back down in the bed and sighs.

"Seriously Amy," he grabbed her arm, "I'm sorry. Why don't you believe me?"

"I don't know," she whispered, looking at her toes, "I just can't trust you."

He took a step closer to her and Amy looked up again.

"Why? Why not?"

"I just can't. . ." Her huge green eyes widen and grew as Sonic took a few more steps closer. And then? He leaned down and kissed her.

It was like the how world stopped.

Sonic the hedgehog kissing Amy Rose? Unheard of . . That was, in till he realized he loved her.

He was about to break apart from her when Amy started to kiss him back. Then all he was aware of was Amy. Everybody around him was gone. He had never experienced a kiss like this before. Yeah, he was a bit too busy to date girls all the time, but this wasn't his first. Yet it felt it was his first _real_ kiss.

And then, arrogant, oblivious Knuckles had to interrupt. "Uh, should we leave?"

"Um no you can stay," Amy blushed.

_What just happened? Did we just kiss?_

_Did I just like it?_

**I can't believe it! There's only one more chapter! Maybe two, but probably just one more. ;( It's going to be really long though! A big finale! :D it might take me a lil' longer though.**

**I want to thank everyone who's read this for being amazing readers. I love you all, you're the reason I continued to write this story! I appreciate you guys, so much! **

**For those who care: I have two ideas in my head for a story. I don't know when I'll start them, but just keep an eye out for them in the future. ^_^ **

**Merry Christmas Eve guys! Have a great Christmas, see you tonight/tomorrow!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I just noticed this myself, but I forgot the times on next to whose P.O.V it was in the last chapter. Did anyone else notice this? XD**

**Tails P.O.V, 1:17 p.m. **

Tails checked himself out in the mirror. His huge swelling bruise? Gone. Bags under his eyes? Gone. He made sure none of his fur was sticking up and fixed his tie and took a deep breath.

This was it.

Amy was coming home from the hospital.

The doctors thought she was going to get out the afternoon of Christmas day. They all had about a heart attack when they found out she had a small lung failure. She was okay now, but there was always a nurse in the room at all times to make sure she stayed put and kept the cords on her.

Tails walked out of the bathroom and out into the brisk winter air. He strode to the edge of his house to where Cream was waiting for him. The two of them were in charge of picking Amy up from the infirmary and taking her back to her house were a surprise 'Welcome Home' party was waiting for her.

It was a pretty pitiful party. Amy hadn't really contacted a single person since she and Cream left, so it was hard to find some people who would be glad to see Amy come back. Tails scraped up a dozen or so of their old friends, though, so he was pretty pleased with that.

"Shall we go?" Cream asked him, blowing on her hands for warmth.

"Sure," he said.

Since Tails was only 13, he obviously couldn't drive a car. He was pretty sure the hospital wouldn't like him arriving with the X Tornado, so they decided to walk. It was one of those beautiful winter days anyways, with a clear blue sky and sun that was bright enough to bring warmth but hidden behind the clouds enough to keep the glistening white powder of snow on the ground. The sun reflected off the bare tree branches' ice, making them sparkle and shimmer. It was like walking through an amazing winter wonderland.

_Why be like Sonic and rush through life when you can take the time to enjoy something like this?_

He smiled over at Cream, but she wasn't looking at him. She, too, was intrigued by the day's loveliness.

It was almost too soon to arrive at the hospital. He didn't like them much anyways, so he couldn't help but frown as they stepped inside.

"Hey," Cream said, catching his solemn gaze, "we'll get Amy and leave. Don't be too sad."

Tails smiled and followed her out of the elevator. When they knocked on the door, a new nurse opened the door. The small brown bear smiled at them.

"Are you Cream and Tails?" she asked.

"That's us."

"Come in. Amy's been waiting for you."

They walked into the room and found a smiling Amy lounging on the bed. She had changed out of the old thin paper hospital gown and into the clothes Cream had brought for her yesterday.

"Do I get to leave?" she asked happily.

"Yes," the nurse checked out her brown clipboard and flipped a few papers, "but remember you have to come once every two months for the next year for checkups."

Amy nodded and rolled her eyes. She hopped off the cot and took both Cream and Tail's hands and swung them happily. _Amy must have really not liked the hospital, _he thought, _she's really cheerful. _

And she was. Her smile was bigger than Tails had ever seen it, and the arm swinging was a bit unusual for the pink hedgehog. She waved goodbye to the nurse and dragged them out of the room. When they reached outside, she gave a small gasp.

"It's like the world turned pretty for me."

It was true, the past couple of days had been grey and overcast. The sun shined in Tails eyes and his eyes as he stared around again. _Can we freeze this moment forever?_

He also knew that when they got to the party it could be a little awkward. Not just Amy's absence between with people but the fact that she and Sonic shared a kiss. That was probably Tail's most uncomfortable situation in his life, having to watch that.

"Amy we need to go to your house," Cream smiled at her friend and rocked back on her toes back and forth in the snow.

"Why? I don't want to go home. The world is my oyster! I'm free to do what I want now. I mean, I deserve that after what I had to go through, right? I was freaking raped."

"Uhh," Cream looked at Tails, stumped. What where they supposed to say? Amy needed to go home for the surprise party. But if this was a cartoon, a light bulb would have popped over Tails head.

"I hate that outfit," he said.

"Huh?" Amy asked him, and behind her, Cream gave him a look similar to Amy's.

"You need to go home and change. I hate that outfit."

Amy stared down at her outfit. It was new, Cream was ordered by Amy to buy her a whole new wardrobe for herself, for whatever reason Tails didn't know why.

"When did you become a fashion expert?" She looked at him quizzically.

"Now that I look at it, I don't like it either," Cream lied, coming to Tail's defense.

Amy shrugged. "Whatever, let's go then."

She ran a few steps, then expertly slid across the ice for several feet.

"Come on guys, what are too waiting for? It's more fun than walking."

Cream and tails exchanged smiles and then took off, sliding across the ice.

**Sonics P.O.V, 2:04 p.m.**

Sonic checked the time again. 5 minutes. 10 minutes. At 15 minutes past 2, he began to get worried. Why where they late? Where they in trouble? Finally, at 2:16 they heard someone start to unlock the door.

Everyone's eyes focused on the door. Most of them were smiling even though they hadn't seen Amy in years. She just had that kind of effect on people.

When Amy finally stepped through the door, they all yelled "Surprise!" She was so shocked she jumped up and ended knocking Tails and Cream onto their butts in the snow.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," she leaned over to help them and ended up slipping herself.

The guests looked at each other uneasily. The three of them tried to stand up without tripping, but failed again. Rouge ran over to help them carefully up, and when safely inside Amy gave Rouge a hug.

"Thanks everybody, what an amazing surprise," She beamed at all of them. Sonic was about to walk over, when she got surrounded instantly. _Well, she is the star of the party. I'll talk to her later._

He walked over to a panting Tails and dragged him over to the food table in Amy's kitchen.

"What happened? Why where you late?" he asked him.

"Well, we had trouble finding an excuse for Amy to come home. And when we did, well we started to slide on the ice," Sonic gave him a look, "At the time it was a good idea because it was fun and faster than walking! But, well we kind of forgot about the hill that's near Amy's house . . ."

Sonic slapped his hand against his face. "Seriously?"

"Heh heh. Yeah. So Amy was a short deal ahead of us and all we heard was her scream -we thought she was hurt, not sliding down a hill- so we ran over and Cream tripped on a rock and grabbed my arm. She then accidently pushed me down the hill. Which if you care, was _really _slippery. And I accidently dragged cream down with me. And that took a while because we had to make sure we didn't break anything."

"Did you?"

"No. thanks goodness. We don't need to be back at the hospital."

"Well, I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks, Sonic," he stared up at Sonic, which made him uncomfortable from the look he was giving him. "Sonic?"

"Yeah?" He grabbed an apple slice of the table and took a bite.

"Is there anything going on between you and Amy? I'm just curious."

He almost choked on the fruit. Did tails really just ask that?

"I don't know."

"Do you want there to be?" _There again with those dang questions!_

"Um," Why not be honest? "Yes. I do hope so."

"Interesting," he picked a grape off the plate. They had fancy little picks stuck in them. For some reason, Knuckles requested this. "Why don't you go talk to her?"

"She's busy." he shrugged. There would be time later.

"Oh yeah." he peeked around the door. "Your right. She's talking with Blaze."

Sonic thought about what Tails had asked. What had brought him to ask that question, he didn't know. But it stirred something inside of him, and Sonic realized something. Amy wasn't going to come to him.

He was going to have to go to her.

**Amy's P.O.V, 4:28 p.m. **

Amy felt ecstatic. She hadn't realized how many people cared for her, or had even missed her. Her throat hurt, not from the after effects of being suffocated, but from talking so much to people. The party was slowly coming to an end, but it seemed as if nobody wanted to leave just yet.

She decided to go take a quick break, and headed for her outside. Amy watched as her breath formed into puffs of air as the slow winter's breeze bit at her face. She sat on the old tree stump in her yard, and traced her fingers at the edges of the wood. Amy remembered having to cut this down as a kid. The tree right next to her, with its long sweeping branches that filled with lush green leaves in the Summer didn't give this poor tree any chance to receive sunlight which eventually caused it to die.

Her eyes wandered from the stump towards the sky. The clouds were turning a light cotton candy pink as the sun began to set. The colors of the sky were beautiful- bright pink, a dazzling orange, midnight blue, and violet. She was so mesmerized on the view that she didn't hear the snow crunching behind her.

"Beautiful," it said, and she turned around. Amy hadn't been aware that she had company. Sonic stood there, his eyes on the sky. Her own pupils were set at him, as she tryed to figure out why he had shown up.

"Yeah," the question in her voice obvious. He fixed his eyes on the pink hedgehog.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Why are you here?"

"To see you of course," he smiled at her, but she didn't return a grin. She was totally and utterly confused. What was going on between them? They kissed, but what did that mean? Did he like her? Did she like him?

"Oh," was all Amy said. She stood up because she felt less vulnerable that way. "I'm going to head back inside."

Normally she would have liked to stay and watch the sunset with Sonic, but it didn't feel right. It was like if he had a girlfriend or something.

"Wait, Amy, don't go. We need to talk."

Amy hesitated, and decided to stay. If Sonic had something to say, then she should listen.

"It's about us," he added.

"Us? What about us?" she asked slowly, squinting at him.

He sighed, and then gazed into her eyes. She stared back into his eyes. She almost wished she hadn't, now she couldn't stop, they were so riveting . . .

"Well, what do you want?" he asked.

"I'm not sure . . ." those eyes were taking over her. She couldn't look away, and she wouldn't if she could. She could stare forever and ever into the emerald green orbs.

"Amy. Okay. I'm just going to say it," he closed his eyes and Amy almost cried out for him to open them again, but came to her senses before her impulse could take over. "I want to be with you."

Her mouth ran dry and her eyes grew wide. All of her preteen fantasies were coming true. Sonic liked her back for once.

She remembered her old dreams. Her and sonic out together on a date. Their wedding. Their honeymoon. The children they would have . . .

It could all come true if she said yes . . .

"No."

"What?" she could see the hurt in his eyes of what she just said.

"I mean, yes. Wait. No. I don't know Sonic," she moaned and sat back down on the stump and cupped her face in her hands. "I want too."

"Then what are you waiting for?" he asked.

"Can I ask you something?" she opened her eyes.

"Anything."

"Why did you say what you did when we were younger?"

"I don't know, but I realize now, it was probably the dumbest mistake of my life."

"At the time though . . . you didn't love me."

"I did, I just didn't realize it."

"Really?" That was new to her.

"Of course."

Her heart told her to say yes. _D__o it do it do it!_ it yelled. She wanted to so bad, but her head told her to say no. _Don't! He's lying, don't you remember what he did to you?_

But all that mattered was what Amy said.

**Creams P.O.V, 4:40 p.m.**

"Byeeeee, thanks for coming," Cream said to the last guest and shut the door. Only her and Tails were left at the party, plus Sonic and Amy, but she didn't know where they went off too. She secretly hoped it was somewhere nice and romantic.

She started to help Tails carry the food and trash into the kitchen to be cleaned up, when she asked, "Success?"

"Success." he agreed. "If only I knew where Sonic and Amy went. I almost _don't_ want to know."

"T-they wouldn't do _that!_" she cried.

"Joking, only joking!" He waved his hands wildly and Cream smiled.

"Very funny," she pushed a bunch of cups into the overflowing trash, "you should be a comedian, you know."

"Maybe," he said smirking.

She cleared the plates from the makeshift food table and brought them to the sink. She looked out the kitchen sink at the sunset, and dropped her plates.

"Cream! What's the matter?"

"Sorry," she blushed and picked up the plates, "I just found Sonic and Amy."

Tails reached for the last dish. "Where?"

She pointed outside the window. "There under, that tree. Aww, they're watching the sunset!"

"I feel like I'm intruding something," he admitted to Cream and she nodded in agreement.

They quickly finished the cleaning, neither of them saying anything as they worked.

"I wonder what's taking them so long? You don't think . . . ?"

**Sonics P.O.V, 4:41 p.m.**

"Sonic, I'm just so confused," she turned her head away from him and wiped away a tear. "I want to, but I don't know."

What didn't she know?

Did she not love him anymore?

Was he just too late?

He grabbed her arms and turned her around to face him. She stared up at him, and reached up to wipe away the rest of her tears, but Sonic beat her too it.

"Don't cry, Amy."

"I'm sorry, I'm being such a baby. I just feel so . . . fragile." She leaned her head down, "I just don't want to break _again._"

He lifted her chin up so she was looking into her eyes again. "And why would you break?"

"Because . . . you wouldn't like me anymore."

"Amy, you are one of the most amazing girls I've ever met. I could never _not_ like you. It's hard to imagine."

"But I've changed," she choked out, "You don't know me anymore."

"Then I'd love to get to know you," he took her hands, but she didn't even notice. He searched her eyes to try and figure out what she was thinking, but she remained a mystery.

It all came clear though, when she kissed him.

If he thought the kiss half a week ago was something special, then this was extraodoniary. Time stopped. All that mattered was him and her and how they felt for one another.

**I have a surprise for you- this isn't the last chapter! Merry Christmas :D**

**I'm doing an epilogue, which will be the last chapter. I hadn't planned on it, I just decided when I wrote the very last sentence above. I couldn't find a good way to end it, so I think an epilogue might be a good way?**

**This took forever. I mean besides that it's double the length of my normal chapters, I have a bruise on my middle finger on my right hand (thanks to whacking it as hard as I can into my bed frame x_x), and so it was very hard to write since I'm right handed.**

**I really enjoyed it though. Especially the SonAmy parts. ^_^ Sorry if you didn't like it if you're not a fan of that couple, but that's the way things go.**

**The Epilogue will be up late Monday or early Tuesday. I can't believe it's almost over! ;(**


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Amy's P.O.V, 3:09 p.m.**

"Well? What do you think?"

The sun shine brightly against the light blue January sky, but it wasn't nearly as dazzling as Sonic's smile. The two hedgehogs walked down the stone steps of the large building, enjoying their victory.

"Well, we won, didn't we?" Amy took Sonic's hand and swung it back in forth. They had just finished their court case about the night. It was less than a month later, and Amy was just happy it was finally over and done with.

"I still think they got off easy," Sonic huffed, glaring up at Brick a dozen or so feet away he glared right back.

"Honestly, I don't think a death sentence would be all that appropriate," Amy teased, winking up at him.

"But-"

"Shhh," she whispered and pressed a finger to his lips, instantly silencing his words. "I'm fine. You are fine. We're all fine- well, they're not fine but that's too bad for them."

He smiled and kissed her light pink forehead and she filled with pleasure.

"I guess you're right." Sonic gave her hand a light squeeze and she returned the gesture.

"Aren't I always?" She told him, poking his stomach with her finger, "Now, are you ready to meet up with Cream and Tails to celebrate are extraordinary win?"

Sonic really _was_ extraordinary in court. He used both logic and sympathy, winning over the jury. He found amazing witnesses, including Connie from the motel.

"I wish we were alone," he said and grabbed her waist, pulling her close.

She laughed and tugged on one of his cobalt blue quills, "So do I, but if we don't show up I don't want them to get any ideas."

He smirked and rolled his eyes. "I guess not, but still it would be nice."

She took his warm hand in her owns and both were about to start off towards the café when a voice called out behind them.

"Wait! Amy! Sonic! Hold up!"

Tyler ran urgently towards them, with several guards accompanying him.

"Are we in trouble?" Amy whispered to Sonic, who just shrugged.

"What do you want?" Sonic growled when Tyler and his entourage had reached the couple.

"I just want to apologize, for real," he stared into both their eyes.

Tyler hadn't got as worse as a punishment as his partner and crime. To the jury, Brick, who attempted to kill Amy, was a worse than Tyler raping Amy. Both where still charged for the kidnapping and getting the 16-year-old hedgehog drunk.

"Oh, well then bye," Sonic said coldly and turned around swiftly. However, Amy grabbed his hand stopping him. She gave him a pleading look.

"Just listen to what he has to say," she said so faintly Sonic could barely hear her.

The she turned back around to face Tyler, her face emotionless. "Go on, Tyler, say what you wanted to say before."

He took a deep breath. "I want to wish you both amazing luck in you future, whether your together as a couple or not. You should also know that I think I got what I deserved. What I did, and had been doing, was totally 100% wrong. I'm sorry."

He nodded his goodbye and walked back up to the front doors of the building.

"Good bye, Tyler!" she called. Brick had been watching them the whole time, and scowled at Tyler as he walked back up. Then he went back to glaring at Sonic and Amy.

"Aren't you even a little bit mad at him? Just a teeny tiny itsy bit?" Sonic asked, shocked, "H-he freaking raped you!"

"Well, I'm not pregnant, am I?" Amy smiled at Sonic's taken aback face. She knew he hadn't even thought that Tyler could have gotten her pregnant. "I don't forgive him, and never ever will. Like he said- what he did was wrong. But I also don't see why I should just drown myself in hatred. Sometimes you just have to forget the past and enjoy the future, which, if it includes more of you, nothing could go wrong."

Sonic leaned in to kiss her. "I love you."

"And I love you. Now come on, we have a future to go live."

And that's exactly what they did.

THE END

**And . . . it's over. The story is done . I finished it. I'm so happy, but kinda sad. :(**

**Sorry the epilogue was so short, but I didn't want to drag it out so much.**

**Review & tell me what you thought of the epilogue or the story in all. Tell me your favorite part. I don't care what you say, anything you guys say makes me smile. Nobody ever doubted me here, & you all inspired me. So thanks again for being wonderful, amazing readers!**

**Look out for me, because this isn't the only story I'll be writing like I said.**

**Okay, this is my final goodbye for now! I love you all! Bye!**


End file.
